Forever Together
by Youkai no Rin
Summary: Rin has grown up and Sesshomaru still treats her like a child! Till Rin gets injured and Sesshomaru starts to see her in a totally different view. Now what will happen! Last chapter up, Authors Note Inside! (COMPLETE)
1. Default Chapter

By: Rin (A/N: This is my 1st Rin and Sesshomaru fanfic and I hope you enjoy it check out my other story called A Reason to Live. ()  
  
Walking through the forest that she knew so well, Rin wondered about her life. She was about 17 and Sesshomaru was around 19. Being 17 when she walked into a village all the young boys whistle at her and they think she's around 23 or more. I t drives her insane. Even Kagome, Miroku, and Sango treat her like she's an adult. I mean she enjoys being treated like an adult but sometimes she still wants to be a kid. Inuyasha treats her like he does everyone else, except for Kagome, cruel, mean, sarcastic and hurtful. But then there is Sesshomaru; he doesn't treat her like an adult at all. In fact he treats her like he had done 9 years ago. Like she's 8 or 9, she's 17 years old!! And he still treats her like a kid, still. The only thing Sesshomaru had ever really given her as a sign of her growing up was him teaching her how to fight. Other than that he never treated her like an adult, let alone a teenager.  
  
Then Rin's mind wondered to Kagome's happy life. She had married Inuyasha when she was 18. Her mom wouldn't allow her to marry till she was done with school. But in Rin's opinion they were already married, because they always bickered at each other like an old married couple. Back to Kagome, she had a baby boy less than a year later. Even though Hirake looked a lot like his mom Kagome, he proved at the age of two that he was in fact Inuyasha's "lovely" son. But soon Kagome wanted a daughter. So when Hirake was 4 almost 5 Kisha was born. She looked too much like Inuyasha, but she had her mother's attitude. Even at 9 months old she lived up to being a sweet, little, angel. Rin loved playing and babysitting little Kisha.  
  
Miroku and Sango had got married and soon had a little girl. Her name is Takara and she's 3 years old. Takara is so much like her mom that it drives everyone insane. Now once again Sango's pregnant and Miroku is praying for a boy, this time.  
  
Though Rin knew she was still young she longed for a child of her own. Now here's where the problem was, no boy in any of the nearby villages interested Rin at all. They were either to stuck up or to weird. And plus they were all terrified of demons, and here's Rin living with the most powerful demon lord. What could she do if she still wanted to live with Sesshomaru?  
  
Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. She stopped and spun around ducking. Just in time, as Sesshomaru came flying over Rin. "Ha! I did it I ducked before you hit me" Rin exclaimed happily dancing around. When she turned around to face Sesshomaru he had disappeared. "Sessho.." But she was interrupted by a mouthful of dirt.  
  
Sesshomaru had hit Rin from behind and she slammed against the ground with hard impact. He was looking down at her as she turned around to face him. Holding down her arms he had a wicked smile on his lips.  
  
"That wasn't fair. I was celebrating". Rin said angry.  
  
"Never celebrate while your enemy is still alive". Sesshomaru said letting go of Rin's arms and standing up.  
  
"So you want me to kill you"? Rin suggested.  
  
"I'd like to see you try Rin". Sesshomaru smiled  
  
Rin stood up and brushed off her blue kimono, "Both you and I know that I can't kill you".  
  
"Yes but I'd still like to see you try.one day" He added.  
  
He noticed that Rin was very mad, "What's your problem"? He asked.  
  
"I was on my way to Kagome's and you think that it's a good time to go and practice my training! Are you crazy"?!?! Rin yelled at him.  
  
"An enemy can attack you at any moment, you should always be prepared ". Sesshomaru said to her.  
  
"But your not my enemy" Rin pointed out.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her and found that she was really serious, he shook his head.  
  
"How long are you planning on spending there" he asked bored.  
  
"I don't know". She answered shrugging.  
  
"I'll come for you around midnight". Sesshomaru said  
  
"Fine, see you later" Rin said turning away.  
  
"Bye" Sesshomaru said, then he disappeared in a split second.  
  
"Jerk."Rin mumbled walking towards Kagome's house.  
  
Rin walked up the stone steps leading to Kagome's front porch.  
  
*It's so quiet here I wonder if anyone evens home* Rin wondered.  
  
She reached for the doorknob but the door flung open before she even touched the handle. Out came running 5yr old Hirake. In the sun his black hair with silver streaks in his bangs shimmered in the light.  
  
"Hi Aunty Rin"! Hirake called to Rin, waving. Rin waved back and turned to head inside when suddenly Inuyasha came running outside following his energetic son.  
  
"Hey Rin"! He yelled chasing after Hirake.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha" Rin shouted.  
  
She entered the house and walked into the dining room. Kagome was sitting by the table feeding little Kisha, when she saw Rin.  
  
"Hi Rin, what's going on"? She asked.  
  
"Not much, I just needed some time away from Jaken and the summer house". Rin answered, wetting a paper towel, and handing it to Kagome.  
  
"Bugging you that much, huh? No matter how big the summer house is you can never see to stay away from him"? Kagome laughed taking the paper towel from Rin's hand. She wiped down Kisha's messy face.  
  
"Yeah and then Sesshomaru goes and thinks it's a good time to practice my training on the way here". Rin groaned sitting down on a cushion.  
  
"Really, well I need to put Kisha down for a nap, so do you mind holding her for a moment"? Kagome asked getting up.  
  
"No not at all, here give her to me" Rin said taking Kisha in her arms and rocking her. "So when did you put her on the bottle"?  
  
"About 2 weeks ago, she took to it pretty well unlike Hirake". Kagome replied washing Kisha's bottle.  
  
"She's so quiet, it's hard to believe that Inuyasha is her father" Rin said smiling and tickling baby Kisha.  
  
"I know but I'm a little worried about her" Kagome said.  
  
"Why's that"?  
  
"Well Inuyasha and I think that it might be a possibility that Kisha here is a full blooded dog demon". Kagome said heading toward the stairs.  
  
"You mean a youkai, but how"? Rin asked following Kagome up the stairs.  
  
"Well one she's so quiet, two she has a moon birthmark like a dog youkai. And three she has extraordinary strength for a 9 month old baby". Kagome explained.  
  
"You've got a point there Kagome". Rin said understanding.  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha seems a little happy at that fact that one of his kids is full demon. I mean look at Hirake and Kisha they're total opposites of each other. He's half-demon and Kisha.well were not totally sure yet. But we will when she's older". Kagome took Kisha from Rins arms and gently laid her down in her crib. Kagome touched Kisha's small cheek and she wriggled and laughed.  
  
"Anyway, want to help me out in the garden"? Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure".  
  
"Miroku and Sango are coming over soon, they need to go pick up Takara first". Kagome said clipping a baby monitor on to her kimono.  
  
(A/N: She has a baby monitor okay?????? Don't like...sue me!!!!)  
  
"Cool". Rin said following Kagome to the garden.  
  
Kagome and Rin were weeding in the garden when Miroku, Sango, and little Takara came walking up the path. Takara ran into Rin's arms.  
  
"Hi Rin" Takara squealed.  
  
"Hey Takara" Rin answered, "I missed you".  
  
"Me too".  
  
Rin balanced Takara on her hip and walked over to Sango.  
  
"How you feeling Sango" Rin asked nodding toward her outstretched belly.  
  
"Great! Number two is due in about three months". Sango said patting her huge belly.  
  
"That's good". Rin smiled setting down Takara. Who immediately ran over to the big oak tree that had branches hanging down to the ground.  
  
"Hey where's Inuyasha and Hirake"? Miroku asked looking around.  
  
"Out in the forest, Inuyasha is teaching him how to track your enemy" Kagome replied pointing to the green forest to her right.  
  
"Thanks, later you two". Miroku said, he kissed Sango and then headed off to the forest.  
  
"Kagome, Rin, Sango and Takara continued to chat and talk while working in the garden.  
  
Rin had fallen asleep on a make shift couch, with Hirake in her arms. Earlier Kagome had given him a bath and then he sat on Rins lap as she brushed out his long silver streaked black hair. Soon he had fallen asleep in her arms. Rin didn't want to disturb him so she just fell asleep there on the makeshift couch with him.  
  
Sesshomaru quietly strode up to Inuyasha's house. He could sense that everyone was sleeping.except for one person.  
  
"You may come out now little brother" Sesshomaru quietly said turning his head toward the low hanging tree beside him.  
  
Inuyasha dropped out of the tree and walked over to his full blooded older brother.  
  
"How did you know"? He asked.  
  
"You make a lot of noise moving around." Sesshomaru answered him.  
  
"Oh thanks". Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"I'm here for Rin". Sesshomaru said heading toward the houses door.  
  
"Oh". Inuyasha mumbled following after his brother.  
  
Sesshomaru opened the door and stopped. Inuyasha almost ran into him and he curiously wondered why his big bother had stopped dead in the middle of his doorway.  
  
"Um, Sesshomaru"? Inuyasha asked. He moved around Sesshomaru and looked in.  
  
"Do you mind getting your son off of Rin"? Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru, "Huh"? Then he looked down at Rin. "Oh right Sure".  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Rin, picked Hirake up off of Rin. And then moved him to another couch. Sesshomaru glided over next to Rin and gently picked her up. She stirred a little but remained asleep.  
  
Sesshomaru turned around and started toward the door.  
  
"Hey! Where you going"? Inuyasha asked covering Hirake with a blanket.  
  
"Home".  
  
"And where's that"? Inuyasha prodded.  
  
"It doesn't concern you where it is". Sesshomaru coldly said.  
  
"No just curious". Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat". Sesshomaru told him.  
  
"I'm a dog baka and satisfaction brought him back". Inuyasha countered.  
  
"Whatever, goodnight Inuyasha". Sesshomaru turned and disappeared in a second.  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
(A/N: Hey sooo what d'cha ya think about the first chapter of my newest story "Forever Together"? If any of you great friendly readers have read my other story "A Reason to Live" It's a Kagome and Inuyasha love story. Anyway thank you for reading and keep another eye out for a Kouga story. Here I'll give you a summary; Kouga saves a human girl who happens to be a priestess with an unusual power. She can see past, present, and future battles. Soon Kouga starts to fall in love with her till.. Ha! So what do you think about this story? And to all of you who have read my Kagome story Chapter 3 will be up soon! I have been busy with school you know?!?!?! Anyway later all you faithful readers and talk later!!!!!) 


	2. Chapter 2: Special Authors Note!

Special Authors Note!!!!!!!  
  
Okay I'm back but I'm confused!!! I need some help with this story. Some think that was the end and so did I, but all the reviews you guys gave me I'm starting to think that maybe it shouldn't be. So come on and give me some ideas-please!!!  
  
Rin6 


	3. Chapter 2: Battle

Title: Forever Together  
  
By: Rin6  
  
Authors Note: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!! THEY INSPIRED ME TO HURRY UP AND UPDATE!!!!! I have decided to update these stories, Forever Together, Family, A Second Life (maybe), and my new story Love is a funny thing. When all of those are updated and half way through I will be bringing out a new story. It's another Rin and Sesshomaru. Except it takes place in the future and Sesshomaru and Rin meet again and fall in love! YAY! Anyways here's chapter 2 of Forever Together!  
  
Rin6: *Humming happily to a song typing away at her computer*  
  
Yasha: *Sneaks up on Rin with an ax, raising it above Rin's head she smiles evilly*  
  
*Suddenly a gunshot goes off and Yasha falls to the ground*  
  
Heero: *Heero comes up his gun in hand* Rin Yasha tried to kill you again.  
  
Rin: *Shrugs and continues to type* She's been trying ever sense I took a break from this story.  
  
Heero: *Nods*  
  
Rin: *Continues to type away while Yasha bleeds to death and Heero cleans his gun*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Battle  
  
The next day Rin awoke to the bright sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. Rubbing her eyes of sleep she yawned and stood. Stretching she realized that she was still wearing her kimono from last night. Shaking her head Rin moved towards her wooden dresser. Pulling it open she searched through her supply of kimonos that Sesshomaru had let her buy as they stopped at many of the villages that lay in the Western lands. Grabbing one and a towel she left her room and started down the hall towards the front door. The hot springs lay outside in a separate house.  
  
Stepping out into the cool morning air she took a deep breath. The morning sun was intense on her face. Shielding her eyes Rin headed towards the hot spring house. Opening the heavy door she walked into the hot building. Steam rose from the many springs causing a kind of cloud to form above them and hide the ceiling. Rin always thought of the hot spring house as an eerie lake. Though the springs were separate laying in one made the whole place seem mysterious. Walking to her favorite spring Rin stripped of all clothes. Lying them down beside the water she also folded her new clothes and towel next to them. Carefully stepping into the hot water Rin found her seat made from rock and sighed, laying her head back. Immediately a picture formed in her head. Sesshomaru. Rin shook her head and silently cursed herself for thinking of him. He had no right to be in her mind. But then why are you always allowing him to creep into your mind, your thoughts, and your dreams? A voice inside Rin taunted. Sitting up Rin violently shook her head, Stop it Sesshomaru is my guardian nothing else! The voice was gone and Rin sighed, again.  
  
"Great now, I'm arguing with myself." Rin said out loud sadly.  
  
Swimming in the water abit Rin rinsed and cleaned her hair and body. Then climbing out Rin slowly dried herself and pulled on her kimono. Grabbing her wet towel and dirty kimono she placed both in a basket by the door where the servants would later pick them up. Walking back outside Rin smiled lightly to herself. The Sakura blossoms were falling from their trees and around Rin. Reaching up Rin gently took one in her hand. Feeling it's soft feel beneath her fingers, Rin held her hand up again and let it float into the wind. Watching it for a second blend in with the other petals Rin thought about her life.  
  
What was she going to do? Rin so badly wanted a family, a home, a husband, and a place where she could clean and cook like any other normal human woman would. But a part of her still longed to stay here. Go on adventures with Sesshomaru, walk out in the gardens and enjoy the beauty of the world, go visit Kagome and her family. Even a small part wanted to stay so she could see Sesshomaru. Smiling softly at the thought she continued walking. Coming to the door a red haired young girl ran out and towards Rin.  
  
"Rin! Rin!" She yelled waving her hand.  
  
Rin walked up to the young girl and waited as she caught her breathe, "Yes what is it Arriana?"  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you in his study immediately." Arriana said bowing. Rin looked at the servant confused, "Really, oh well did he look mad?"  
  
"My lady how would I know? Lord Sesshomaru never shows emotion ever on his face." The female youkai said.  
  
Rin laughed lightly at her friends comment. She had known Arriana since first arriving at the palace. They had hit it off right away. Arriana too had been young when her mother had brought her here to teach her the ways of a servant. Rin and Arriana had been close friends since. Rin could tell her anything, well almost anything. She didn't say anything about her thoughts on Sesshomaru. No one knew of them and they would stay that way, hidden deep in her mind until she could sort them out and figure out what she really did feel when she looked at him.  
  
Rin and Arriana walked into the palace and when they reached the stairs Arriana said bye and left Rin alone in the hallway that lead to Sesshomaru's chambers and study. Rin had only been down this hall very few times. Only with permission from Sesshomaru was she ever aloud into his study. Taking a deep breath Rin started down the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ^_^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru sat in his chair reading one of his many scrolls. His sense picked up light footsteps making their way towards his study. Taking a deep breath he recognized the scent as Rin's. Looking back down at his scroll he acted uninterested in everything except the scroll as Rin entered his study.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Her timid voice asked. Her head peeked in and as Sesshomaru looked up and nodded the rest of her body appeared. She looked very beautiful in the kimono she wore and Sesshomaru had to force back a feeling of light arousal.  
  
"Rin I will be going away for a while, you will stay here." Sesshomaru said folding his scroll and setting it down upon the table.  
  
Rin stood shocked; she wasn't going with him . . . but why? "I am not going with you Sesshomaru? Why not?"  
  
Sesshomaru stood and turned to the window. "It's a dangerous journey I am going on to dangerous for you."  
  
"You mean a human, am I right?" Rin asked coldly. Then realizing her mistake Rin bowed and quickly apologized, "Gomen Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru stood still not even acknowledging what she had said. Of course where he was going was too dangerous for a human. It was the Lord of the Northern lands he was journeying too. That Lord hated humans even more then he did. The only way Sesshomaru could protect Rin would be if she was either marked as his, or she was at least some part demon. She was neither of those. "I will be back in 3 days time."  
  
Rin nodded to his back understanding. "Yes Milord." She whispered.  
  
Sesshomaru's ears picked up her whisper. She called me Milord; she hasn't called me that in years. Sesshomaru thought to himself. Pushing it out of his mind Sesshomaru said turning from the window. "Jaken will watch after you and you are not to leave the palace. Understood?"  
  
Rin nodded, her head bowed. There were only certain times when she never went with Sesshomaru on journeys. She had met many Lords from other lands but never the Northern Lord. Rin had never questioned it because she had always been afraid of Sesshomaru's temper. "Yes Milord, but why not Kagome?" Rin asked curious. She knew the answer but hoped that he would let her.  
  
"No, I said Jaken and Jaken is the one that shall watch after you. You may not visit Kagome and her family until I come back understood?" Sesshomaru said, thinking to himself why he did not let her go to Kagome. He did not know the answer and it bothered him greatly.  
  
"Yes Milord." Rin said again a hint of sadness layered upon it.  
  
Sesshomaru noticed a sudden change in her scent. She was sad again, and it was most likely his fault. For a second Sesshomaru wanted to touch her hold her in his arms and comfort her, saying he would be back soon and they would go somewhere. But of course Sesshomaru was the demon Lord of the Western Lands. Never in his life would he sink that low to comfort a weak and inferior being such as a human. Clearing his mind Sesshomaru said, "Good, I will be leaving at nightfall."  
  
Rin nodded again and looked up at Sesshomaru. He was looking away as if examining something. Rin turned to leave. Reaching the door, she turned back around. This time Sesshomaru had turned back to the window, and Rin could not see his face. Looking down she left his study and gently closed the door behind her. Taking a deep breath Rin burst out into tears. Knowing that Sesshomaru could sense everything she does Rin took off running down the hall and into the hall where she slept. Opening her door she ran to her futon. Collapsing onto it she let her tears fall.  
  
Why does he have to be so cruel and mean to me? She wanted to go with him; she loved to go places with him. To see the sights and sounds of the many lands was fascinating to her. To feel special and safe with Sesshomaru was even better. When they were on one of their journeys he would lay a blanket over he sleeping body when she had fallen asleep on Uh and Ah. (A/N: That's their names right?) He would go out and kill a deer or something and make Jaken cook it while he let Rin go bathe in a near by hot spring. He would buy Rin new kimonos, without Rin asking or anything. He would show up and give it to her. That had always bothered her. Did he notice her body or something? Sometimes Rin would catch him looking at her sideways when she walked next to him. Or when she fell asleep she would see him glancing at her before drifting off. Why? Why? Why? Rin thought miserably, does he have to be so distant and away from me? Why does it not let me go to Kagome's? So many damn 'whys'!  
  
Turning onto her side Rin closed her eyes. Oh well in three days he'll be back, and then I can go see Kagome or be aloud to leave the palace. A knock came on her door. Drying her eyes quickly Rin stood and walked over to the door. Arriana stood there smiling at Rin. Upon seeing her red eyes she grabbed Rin's arm and quickly asked, "What's wrong Rin?"  
  
"It's nothing Arriana." Rin lied looking down. Arriana brought Rin's face up to meet hers. "Yes it is now tell me."  
  
"Sesshomaru is leaving and he is not taking me with him." Rin whispered miserably.  
  
Arriana sighed and hugged her friend tight, "He'll be back besides he's most likely got a perfectly good reason not to take you. So stop worrying."  
  
"Yeah and I know the reason. It's because he's starting to realize that I am a pain when we go on journeys. So he's not taking me this time so he can go there quickly and come back quickly with out having a weak human on his heels the whole time." Rin said gloomily.  
  
Arriana laughed into Rin's back. Letting her go she grabbed Rin's shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "Rin you are one of the most strongest humans I have ever meet. Believe me that's not the reason."  
  
Rin nodded, "Okay, Arriana."  
  
Arriana smiled and then let Rin go, "Good now that, that's settled let's go out in the gardens and I'll help you practice your fighting okay?"  
  
Rin smiled but it disappeared quickly, "Sesshomaru usually teaches me fighting and helps me practice."  
  
"Oh stop that Rin. Today I will help you okay?" Arriana asked.  
  
Rin nodded, and followed Arriana put into the gardens. It was way past sunset when they finally stopped. Rin loved archery. It was one of the only things she was good at besides the occasional sword fighting that Sesshomaru found time to teach her. Since she had turned 13 Rin was taught many things, such as legends of Youkai's, Archery, Swords, reading and many other things.  
  
Sesshomaru had left a few hours before, and Rin suddenly felt lonely. But Arriana tried to make up for that over the next few days. She and Rin played, practiced, cooked, and sewed. But on the 5th day after Sesshomaru had left Rin decided to take a walk in the forest alone, because Arriana had a lot of chores to do.  
  
After a few hours of mindless walking Rin became lost. It was getting dark and she was starting to get scared. All around was forest and no clearing or anything to help her find her way home. Nothing looked familiar. Whimpering slightly Rin turned quickly when she heard a rustle in the bushes. Squinting her eyes she examined the bushes. Suddenly a black blur came from the bushes and right at her. Quickly Rin moved but she wasn't fast enough. A hot searing pain shot through her arm as Rin felt the demons claws slash it. Turning around to face the demon she saw that he had once again disappeared into the bushes. Taking the chance she ran into the trees and away from where the demon had attacked her. Blood fell freely from her injured arm, and the pain coming from it caused Rin to slow. Stumbling over roots and fallen branches, Rin ran slower. All of a sudden the demon was in front of her again. A sick smile played on its lips.  
  
"A human has come into demon territory." It smirked. Rin recognized it as a serpent demon. Cursing silently Rin thought back on what she had been taught of serpent youkai's. They had long sharp claws and a hard as rock slashing tail. Amazing speed and a long tongue that was used to smell. But the worst thing about Serpent youkai's was that they had sharp, pointed fangs that held poison. But this wasn't just any kind of poison this was deadly poison; it killed with in 2 days, once injected.  
  
Reaching up the demon made a slash again at Rin. In instinct Rin backed up and only felt the 3 claws swipe over her stomach lightly. She cried out in pain and taking her hand off of bad arm, she moved it to her stomach touching it; then bringing the hand up to face she saw that it was covered in blood. Backing up Rin stared at the demon in terror. There was no way she could take on a full-blooded youkai on her own.  
  
The demon lunged at Rin and she moved just in time. Then hoping with all her might she reached out and hit the demon. He moved to the side as she reached out. Feeling her lightly hit him he laughed. Rin saw the demon stop in front of her and she backed up but to no prevail. Grabbing Rin's tender neck he threw against a tree behind her and held her there. His lips formed a wider smirk as she struggled for breath. Leaning in he bit her on the shoulder and she screamed.  
  
"Sesshomaru!"  
  
Feeling poison enter her body Rin struggled again. But slowly she started to lose conscious.  
  
Gods help me. Sesshomaru. Rin thought desperately.  
  
Blackness filled Rin's eyes as she fell into a deep dark hole. The demon looked at Rin and smiled more when he realized that the human had lost conscious. Bringing his hand up to kill her he suddenly stopped when he heard a sound to his left.  
  
All of a sudden a white blur hit the demon. He flew backwards dropping Rin in the process. Sesshomaru stopped and stood in front of the demon. His claws out, dripping deadly green, he ran at the grounded serpent demon, sinking his claws into the demon he ran them up, and out of the demon; killing it instantly.  
  
Sesshomaru quickly turned to see Rin slumped against a tree, her body covered in so much blood. Then Sesshomaru's golden eyes picked out two puncture wounds on her shoulder, they glowed a sickening green.  
  
Dammit! The bastard bit her! Sesshomaru thought angrily. He reached Rin and sunk to his knees. Gathering Rin gently in his arms he stood. Silently looking down at Rin he cursed the world. The poison was in her; she would die in 5 days unless something stopped the poison from traveling. Turning again the cloud formed around his feet. Quickly Sesshomaru and the wounded Rin headed to the one place Sesshomaru wished he never had to ever go; The Inuyasha Forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ^_^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Authors Note: Wow! This story has gotten so way off track from what I had originally wrote it as. Rin was suppose to have no servant friend, Jaken was suppose to abuse her, and Rin was suppose to get attacked by a wolf demon not a serpent demon. Anyways there it is! Next chapter should be out after I update Family and most likely my other story Love is a funny thing. It'll be a few weeks but I will promise that it shall be out! Here are my author responses:  
  
Mika-Hurso: Thanks here's the chapter! Please keep looking at the story!  
  
Anna: I plan to!  
  
I stalk Sesshomaru on Weekends: I have a very good idea so there! :P LOL  
  
Night-Dragon: Thanks I'll keep you in mind!  
  
MalletWielderofDoom: Thanks for the idea but I got another one that I think will work. LOL thanks anyway ^_^  
  
FictionQueen1: Okay thank you for the review. Um what I meant by 19 is that he looks 19, though in reality he's around a few centuries old. What do you mean cheerful? Oh well thanks!  
  
SilverMagiccraft: Okay read above for your answer to the whole 19 thing. My friend and I were wondering how old Sesshomaru would look when Rin was 18- 19. Technically he is nowhere near 19. Umm yes I know Sesshomaru is a bit OOC but I will make him more himself over the next few chapters. And the reason he lets Rin go see Kagome is a secret! Rin sees Kagome for a reason. It's not like Sesshomaru wants to go see his brother he does it for a reason. You'll see in next chapter! ^_^  
  
Disinteregating Dreams: Yes I do want to add another chapter, lol.  
  
Pisces Panda: I LOVE SESSHOMARU AND RIN TOO! LOL  
  
SSYM: Here it is so wait no more! Next one will be up soon!  
  
ShadowgirlVG: I thank myself for inspiring you. Tell me the title and I'll go read it!  
  
Lyn/Lin: Thanks  
  
Lilfire: Sorry for the long wait!  
  
Kagome144: Thanks I put it in there just for that!  
  
Fey Wind: Thanks I hope it does go far.  
  
StarlightAngel34: I will email from now on thanks!  
  
Angel64: Thanks please hurry up and update Fragile Heart!!!  
  
Riinuka: I will read yours and thanks!  
  
BlueDragon77: Thanks I will read yours when I can. ^_^  
  
Blue sakuras: Thanks  
  
And any other people I forgot! Thanks!!!!  
  
End Note:  
  
Rin6: *Sits back and lets out a sigh of relief* One chapter down for Forever Together, now for Family.  
  
Yasha: Can we go to sleep yet?  
  
Rin6: *Shakes head already typing away*  
  
Yasha: Why not?! Heero has fallen asleep why can't I?  
  
Rin6: *Looks to Heero and smiles* Because Heero's special.  
  
Yasha: *Look at Rin6 confused and hurt. Then she turns to the window and pouts*  
  
Later! See you soon!  
  
. 


	4. Chapter 3: Decision

Title: Forever Together  
  
By: Rin6  
  
Disclaimer: Okay by now you all know that I do not own Inuyasha (or that sexy Sesshomaru), so would you please get the lawyers off my backs and off my front lawn? Please?  
  
A/N: Hey there I am updating so don't worry! I am so sorry that you all gave hope on my story but here I am updating so please stay and read!!!  
  
Rin6: *Lays on her bed staring up at the ceiling*  
  
Yasha: *Sharpening her sword* What's wrong Rin?  
  
Rin6: *Sighs* I have no idea where this story will lead; it's gone so far off track.  
  
Yasha: *Stands, sheathing her sword* Well look at this way the plot before you changed it sucked! That would never have gone far!  
  
Rin6: *Ignores Yasha's rude comment though she knows that it was true* Where you going with your sword? Who's on your hit list tonight?  
  
Yasha: *Grins evilly* I'm out to kill those annoying lawyers at the front of the house.  
  
Rin6: *Nods*  
  
A/N: Killing for Yasha is so normal that I am use to it, though I do wish that I could have killed those pathetic lawyers. *Looks around thinking*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Decision  
  
"Inuyasha!" A raven-haired young woman yelled running down a dirt path.  
  
Silver ears perked up at the woman's call. Turning to Hirake he said, "Let's go son that's your mom. It's probably dinner time."  
  
Hirake nodded and sheathed his small sword he had been practicing with during training with his father. He smiled up at his dad, and laughed when Inuyasha lovingly ruffled his son's hair.  
  
"DAD! Quit it!" Hirake yelled playfully pushing his fathers hand away.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled again.  
  
Both hanyous started out of the forest and into the sunlight. Kagome waved at them from the end of the path. Her wide smile could be seen, and Inuyasha smiled. He was happy that he had a mate, and two wonderful children. The fact that one of his children may be a full-blooded demon made him very excited, but at the same time sad. Sometimes Inuyasha wished that it was Hirake that was full blooded. But then again Inuyasha was still happy. After many years Kagome used the Shikon no Tama to become a hanyou, so she could forever stay with Inuyasha. Their children would too forever live also, unless killed and Inuyasha would never allow that.  
  
Together the three made their way to their house in the clearing. Sango sat outside with baby Kisha in her arms. She looked even more pregnant then the last time Inuyasha had seen her. Hirake ran ahead and into the house, because he knew Takara and Miroku were inside.  
  
They enjoyed a loud yet loving dinner when many screams could be heard from the village just beyond the clearing. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and in a flash both were out of the house and running to the village before Sango could say a word.  
  
As they entered the village Kagome and Inuyasha were hit with a massive stench of blood. Villagers were running around screaming, and they were running towards the two hanyous. Whatever was scaring the humans was coming their way. Inuyasha scrunched his nose at the smell, but Kagome held strong, ready for anything.  
  
Flowing silver hair appeared above the hill followed by the powerful Lord of the Western lands. Sesshomaru had his sword out and running to Sesshomaru before Kagome could even blink.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!! YOU-!!" Inuyasha yelled his sword drawn. But easily Sesshomaru smacked his half brother to the side with one swipe. Inuyasha was in a fury; he stood back up and was about to go for a hit again when Kagome yelled to him.  
  
"STOP INUYASHA!" She yelled staring at Sesshomaru. She had been staring at Sesshomaru while Inuyasha had lost control and attacked. Blood covered the once clean youkai. It looked as if a bloody mass lay in his arms. That's when Inuyasha had gotten up again to attack and Kagome realized that it was a body in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha on command stopped and looked to his mate like she was crazy. "Kagome?! What are you talking about? He's here to kill you and me I know it!"  
  
Sesshomaru glared at his half brother while Kagome spoke up, "No, Inuyasha there's a body in his arms. You're not here to kill us are you Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Very good Miko, I'm not." Sesshomaru said still glaring at his brother. Inuyasha seemed to relax as he too saw the bloody body. Though trying to trust his brother he still held his sword out and ready just in case.  
  
"Fine, well then just hurry up and tell us why you are here, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha demanded through gritted teeth.  
  
"Patience brother, it's a virtue you must learn." Sesshomaru coldly said he was in no mood for games.  
  
Inuyasha gripped his sword tighter but kept quiet. The only thing moving on his body was his amber eyes, as they watched his mate slowly walk towards his older half-brother. Kagome reached his and looked slowly up into the Lords eyes.  
  
"What happened, Sesshomaru? Who is this young women?" She asked softly, her eyes traveling back down to the bloody human.  
  
"It is Rin, she was attacked by a snake youkai. His poison was injected into her before I could get there. She won't wake up and I can feel her slipping away. I came here knowing you could do something, miko." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Kagome scanned the bloody body of her friend, "What Rin! Oh my gosh, hurry bring her into the hut!"  
  
She turned and ran into a hut that she did her treatments in. Inuyasha waited for Sesshomaru and then followed. Once inside Inuyasha asked if there was anything he could do to help. "Umm yeah, tell the villagers that they are safe, and keep the children with Sango and Miroku. Sango can come here if she wishes but not the children."  
  
She saw his worried gaze and she placed a gentle hand on his arm, "I'll be fine, go."  
  
Nodding Inuyasha left the hut and Kagome turned once more to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Okay, can you place her on the mat and I will have to remove her clothing to clean the wounds. Do you want to leave for a bit or stay here?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
Sesshomaru gave no answer but moved to the futon lying on the floor. Dropping to his knees he carefully placed Rin on the mat. The he settled himself next to her his eyes never leaving Rin's body.  
  
Kagome took that as he would not leave and moved to the other side of Rin a basket of herbs, and medicine next to her. Slowly Kagome peeled away the ripped and wet pieces of clothing. Blood gushed from two holes in her shoulder and cuts and bruises covered the remaining parts of her body. Her arm lay at a funny angle and Kagome knew it was broken. Rin's face twitched as Kagome started to clean her shoulder. As blood was removed Kagome saw the two puncture holes more clearly. Something green shined from the holes making them look unreal. Kagome winced at the sight. Never had she ever seen something like this.  
  
Sesshomaru sat watching the miko working on Rin's still body. Her brow was furrowed in concentration. An hour later Kagome sat back. She had set Rin's broken arm though it resulted in a scream from Rin, and Sesshomaru making a hurt face, that he thought Kagome could not see, but did anyway. Her cuts and bruises were covered in a healing cream, but her shoulder was a different story. Though Kagome had extracted as much poison as she could, there was still enough in Rin's blood stream to kill her. But how could she tell Sesshomaru this?  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered looking from Rin to the Lord. He met her eyes and she quickly looked away. "Yes?" He replied.  
  
"Sesshomaru, it's not very good." Kagome said truthfully.  
  
"And that means?" Sesshomaru demanded.  
  
"I tried to get out as much poison as I could but . . . there's still a lot in her. If it were just the cuts, bruises and broken arm then yes she would be okay. But with the poison," She looked back up, swallowing her fears, "I honestly don't think she will live but just a few days, maybe not even that; a day or two at the most. I'm sorry Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru watched the miko rise and walk away to put her medicine away. What was this feeling growing in his cold heart? Why did he suddenly feel like the world had stopped? Why did his heart feel like breaking but his soul begged for an answer?  
  
"Is there nothing you can do, miko?" He asked quietly. Kagome turned hearing a change in his voice. His silver bangs covered his face from her view. Her heart suddenly reached out to the demon lord. He seemed to really care for Rin, even though he never showed it.  
  
"No, I am sorry Sesshomaru, I wish there was." She came to stand beside him, "You can not forget that she is my friend also."  
  
"Then do something to save her!" Sesshomaru shouted angry. All these emotions were driving him insane.  
  
"I have tried Sesshomaru! All we can hope and wish for is a miracle." She turned and left the hut. Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes, bowing his head. What was he going to do?  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Kagome walked into the hut and was immediately surrounded by many people all asking questions. Kagome held up her hands and they all stopped.  
  
"Now, Sango what is it?" She asked.  
  
"Is Rin going to be okay?" Sango asked the most important and toughest question.  
  
Kagome shoke her head, "I don't know, that snake youkai injected poison in her. She might not live through the night, depending on how strong she is."  
  
Sango gasped and moved to Miroku. He held her as Inuyasha moved to comfort his mate. "Where are the children?" Kagome asked looking around.  
  
"Outside, do not worry they are with the other villager children and a woman from the village." Miroku said. Kagome nodded and looked away.  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen. Right now we will lose Rin. What we need is a miracle." Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha hugged her tighter and she could sense all the sadness in the room. Standing she removed herself from Inuyasha firm grip. She left the hut and walked out into the early evening. The sun was starting to set in the distance and Kagome hugged herself, her heart heavy with a pain of sadness. Feeling strong arms wrap around her body Kagome leaned into them.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha. We really are going to lose her aren't we?" Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha dipped his face down to his mates shoulder. Resting his chin he softly spoke, "I do not know Kagome. I wish we didn't she is such a nice girl. Be strong Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't want to lose her friend. It was unfair; she was so young, to young to die. Not to mention that she was Sesshomaru's ward, his human. The only one that could make Sesshomaru not the bloodthirsty killer he really was. What would he do when she died? Would he try and kill her for not being able to do anything? Sighing Kagome silently cried out for an answer; a way to save Rin.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Sesshomaru sat staring at Rin, as the room around him got darker and darker. He sat in the darkest not moving, but watching Rin's slow and labored breaths. Why wasn't he there? Why hadn't he stopped the youkai from poisoning her? Why? Why? WHY?  
  
*Damn it* Sesshomaru cursed, slightly growling. *What a I going to do*  
  
Closing his eyes Sesshomaru tried to think of any old potions, spells, or rituals he could do to save her life. But then why was he bothering to save her? Why did he care? Why? He had always wanted to get rid of this human. He had always wanted to send her to some human village and be rid of her. Send away that body, send away those dark, deep brown eyes that could read his mind if they tried, that laugh that made his heart jump in excitement, but he wanted to send away that smile that threatened to make his heart melt. Him, a powerful Demon Lord, and his cold heart that felt no emotion, melt right away at her beautiful radiant smile. No, he didn't want to send her away. That's why he had kept her right by his side all those years. To keep himself from going crazy and go on a killing spree, to see her smile, her eyes, and just her, was enough to come back from a mission alive. She really was the reason he wanted to keep going in this life. But she was just a human so why did he have this sudden attraction for her?  
  
Sesshomaru silently cursed again as his heart finally beat his soul and won. Reaching out for Rin's hand he held it gently, stroking it softly with his thumb. Sighing Sesshomaru knew it was no use. There was nothing he could do to save Rin. Lowering his head Sesshomaru whispered softly.  
  
"Please Rin come back to me. I can't live without you. I'm sorry it took so long to realize it but please come back to me. I beg of you."  
  
Suddenly a thought came to his mind. He loved Rin, and wanted to take her as his. So why not? As mates he could take some of her pain, her poison! And inject in himself! He could save Rin at the same time! But it would also be putting himself in danger, but that didn't matter, he would be saving her.  
  
*What if Rin does not want to be your mate* that annoying voice in the back of his head asked.  
  
*Of course she does* Sesshomaru argued back.  
  
Deciding on what he was going to do, Sesshomaru leaned back over Rin's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, and serene. Her full lips laying just inches from his. Gently kissing them he sensed her ever so slightly twitch. Moving his face to where her neck and shoulder met he softly placed another kiss there, before playfully licking that sensitive spot. Then quickly Sesshomaru sunk his fangs into her soft skin. Rin bucked and screamed in pain, as Sesshomaru drank from the wound. Letting go he licked the wound gently as Rin slowly lowered herself back onto the futon. She rolled her head to the side and moaned. Gently Sesshomaru licked the remaining blood from his lips. Then he quickly bit down onto his wrists. Taking Rin's head he pulled her mouth open and let his blood drip down into her mouth. He held her up so that she could swallow and not choke. She spat a little but drank from his wrists. After a bit Sesshomaru gently laid Rin back down and watched as she continued to sleep, but now she looked more at rest and stronger.  
  
Wrapping his bloody wrists with extra cloth Sesshomaru placed his hands over Rin's injured shoulder. Concentrating he pulled at the scent and power of the poison. He could feel it enter his body and into his blood stream. Sesshomaru could feel his body suddenly weakened but he held it together waiting. His youkai blood could easily over power the poison. Soon enough Sesshomaru could feel his blood regaining control of his body. Looking back down at Rin, he saw that her wound from the youkai was healing more now that the poison had left. The color was returning to her cheeks and lips. He smiled at what he just done. He had saved Rin's life.  
  
Sesshomaru knew now that she would never leave him. She would forever stay with him, well at least until she died. Cursing again Sesshomaru had to think of a way to make Rin immortal if he could, he really didn't want to lose her. Maybe there was something back at his castle, or maybe the miko had something. She was a hanyou, and Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha had used the Shikon Jewel on Kagome so she would forever be immortal with him. But what would he do to make Rin forever stay with Sesshomaru?  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
To Be Continued!!!  
  
A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You all hate me don't you? Oh well it's worth it! So there's the next chapter how'd you all like it? I know it didn't go very in depth, but sorry I had to get this part out of the way! To answer any unanswered questions Sesshomaru yes made Rin his mate but they won't be officially until they have mated. She can also decline his offer just so you know, but she will forever be entitled to Sesshomaru's wishes. Get it? Oh well. Okay so there it is! Hurry and update and I'll see you in about two weeks! 


	5. Chapter 4: The Pain oF Love

Title: Forever Together  
  
By: Rin6  
  
Rin6: Hey here is the next chapter of Forever Together! Hope you enjoy it! Because-  
  
Yasha: *Barges in and knocks over Rin* Because now Sesshomaru knows that he loves Rin, but he has NO idea how to make her immortal! HAHA! Let's see what he does!  
  
Rin6: *Slowly stands while rubbing her sore head* Yeah, what Yasha said. So anyways here it is! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha do you think I would be here? No, didn't think so.  
  
~  
*  
~  
^  
_  
^  
  
~  
*  
~  
  
Chapter 4: The Pain Of Love  
  
Sesshomaru stood on top a hill. From where he stood he could see out over the entire village. Smoke came from many of the small huts, slowly lifting to the sky before becoming nothing but one with the air. In the far distant horizon the sun was setting in a blaze of colors. A gentle wind blew back Sesshomaru silky silver hair.  
  
*Rin would love this moment right now* Sesshomaru caught himself thinking once again. Shaking his head Sesshomaru cursed himself silently for letting his mind wander. But how could he not keep his mind off of his mate?  
  
*Rin* Sesshomaru thought staring up at the darkening sky. Behind him stars were appearing but in front of him the sun continued its show of colors. All thoughts were on her, his mate, his companion, his Rin. What was he to do, when she had yes healed, but was still human? Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew what he had done and what it would cost him. But he would not think of it now, not when he had Rin to worry about. It had been two days and she had yet to awaken from her slumber.  
  
As he watched the sun finally dip behind the mountains, Sesshomaru stood alone on top the hill, as the cool air turned bitter. Closing his eyes Sesshomaru waited, for what he did not know. He did not know how long he stood there, but it was plenty dark by the time he moved. The moon hung in the night sky and he gazed lovingly at it. Never had the moon been so bright, and full. Not a cloud in the sky, just bright stars illuminating the velvet sky.  
  
A small sigh escaped the demon Lords lips. What was he to do? Why so many damn questions? Turning Sesshomaru moved down the hill and back on to the path that lead to the village.  
  
~ * ^_^ * ~  
  
Kagome pulled back the sliding door. Darkness that had consumed he room now was lit with the glow of the lamp, Kagome held. The soft light fell on the sleeping body of Rin. Quietly Kagome moved over to the still girl. It was eerie how even though the girl wouldn't wake just yet she had this way, this aroma that made Kagome seem to want to be as quiet as possible. Coming to a stop by the sleeping girl, Kagome sat down and reached next to her for the basket of medicines. She was running low, as she silently looked through them.  
  
*I need to go back to my time soon* Kagome thought to herself. Digging out a bottle of modern medicine from her own time Kagome measured out an amount for Rin. Sticking a long needle into the liquid, Kagome slowly filled the syringe. Then placing the bottle back down, Kagome moved closer to Rin. Carefully she took the young girls arm and turned it so that the vein faced Kagome. Then she cautiously stuck the needle into Rin's vein. Looking quickly at her, Kagome was surprised to see that she hadn't flinched nor moved an inch. Emptying all of the liquid into Rins vein Kagome took the needle back out and gently dabbed at the hole it had created. Placing a bandage over it Kagome sat back.  
  
She sighed, as her eyes wandered to the two holes standing out on her neck. They were still a bright red along with the skin around the wound. Bringing a hand to her own neck Kagome felt the same two puncture holes on her. It had been awhile but she still remembered the night she received them. Inuyasha had finally asked Kagome to be his mate. Of course she had accepted. That night was a night she could never forget. That night Inuyasha had made Kagome his, forever. The puncture wounds were as he said a mark of claim. No one could touch her after he marked her with out himself feeling it, she would be forever hers never to leave his side, and the last was the most oddest; any pain, sadness, happiness, really any feeling one felt the other would feel too.  
  
Staring at the young girls face Kagome saw a difference in her features. They seemed younger, and more delicate. As if she had suddenly become a child again. Odd as it was Kagome thought it impossible because Rin was still in a young woman's body, yet she had the face of a child.  
  
*Strange* Kagome thought absently. Standing Kagome picked up the lamp and placed it on top a table in the corner.  
  
Stopping at the door, Kagome looked back at Rin. If she didn't awake in a few days time Kagome vowed and promised to herself that she would take Rin to the future with her. Maybe there she could get some good medical attention and doctors could figure out what was wrong with her. Her injuries had healed yet here she was not awakening. What ever it was Kagome hoped with all her heart that it was not a coma Rin had slipped in to.  
  
~ * ^_^ * ~  
  
Darkness surrounded the taiyoukai as he walked slowly down a path. The bright moon hung above his silver head, casting it's brilliant light it caused many shadows to appear. Not a sound could be heard as the Lord continued down the dirt path. Slowly the village came into sight in front of Sesshomaru. It was so quiet it seemed dead. But only one quiet house drew his attention, the house where his mate lay.  
  
Coming to a stop before the closed door, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh. He took a deep breath and caught the lovely scent of Rin. Opening the door, Sesshomaru inched towards the sleeping form of his Rin. Like she had for the past few days, still laid there quiet, not moving an inch. Taking in her scent, Sesshomaru could find nothing wrong with her, her scent was normal no sickness, she just wasn't awakening.  
  
Sitting silently next to Rin he slowly closed his golden eyes. Listening carefully, Sesshomaru consumed himself in Rins steady breaths. Reopening his eyes Sesshomaru gazed down at Rin before quickly looking away again. No, he couldn't bear to look at Rin while she lay there, never moving.  
  
It had been days since the accident and only a day since he marked her as his. Normally even for a human she would have awaken by now, so why hadn't she? Had he done something wrong to cause this? Had he marked her at the wrong time, what if her body needed more healing time? But even worse was what if he had left some of the poison in her body? The week was almost up, what if he had? What if right now she was fighting the poison, fighting for her life, and he was sitting here watching her slowly die.  
  
Golden eyes closed groggily; so many questions that had yet to be answered. Sleep pressed on Sesshomaru, begging and pleading. He hadn't slept in so long that his body was practically screaming for it. But he had been so worried and afraid too, because he didn't want to wake up to find his love dead. Yet slowly and much to his anger Sesshomaru gradually felt himself drift off. Rins serene face dimmed before finally disappearing all together, and Sesshomaru fell slowly asleep.  
  
~ * ^_^ * ~  
  
The smell of a hanyou approaching brought Sesshomaru quickly out of his slumber. He was wide-awake and alert by the time Kagome carefully opened the door and entered. She didn't seem surprised to see Sesshomaru sitting beside Rin, his face in its usual emotionless expression. Coming behind Sesshomaru Kagome silently moved to the opposite side of Rin.  
  
"How is she Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, his golden eyes leaving the distant wall he had been staring at to fall on his mate.  
  
Kagome looked up for a fleeting moment but then they quickly looked back down and continued examining Rin.  
  
Growling slightly in irritation Sesshomaru demanded this time, "Well miko? Answer me."  
  
Kagome sighed and stopped what she was doing to look up at Sesshomaru. "I really can't tell. She needs more medicine."  
  
"Then give it to her!" Sesshomaru said frustrated.  
  
Sesshomaru saw her shake her head slowly looking away from his intense gaze. "I can't Sesshomaru. I think she's slipped into a coma; a deep sleep that only time can tell when she would awake. It could be days, weeks even years."  
  
"What does that mean? Will she live?" Sesshomaru asked a little confused on what she said, but he dared not show it.  
  
"Sesshomaru there is nothing here in Feudal Japan that can help her. But in my time, I come from the future Sesshomaru; there is medicine and technology that can save Rin. She can get the proper attention she needs there. I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but it is the only way Rin will live." Kagome said pushing back her black hair. Daring a look she quickly looked up at the demon Lord across of her.  
  
No emotion showed on his handsome face, yet she knew he was thinking, and thinking hard. He had heard about Kagome coming from a different time, but it was of no concern of him back then. But now did she really have the medicine in her time that could save Rin? Yet did she really think she could take his mate from him? He would go crazy not being able to see her, feel her, touch her, and know that she was okay.  
  
Kagome knew he would say no, why wouldn't he? Here he had to choose between believing his half brothers mate and saying no. Could he trust Kagome, in healing his own mate? Here in his time he was able to watch over Kagome and see what she was doing to his Rin. But in her time? Kagome had to make him see; she had to make him understand that Rin would die if she didn't go to her own time. Doubt and worry was starting to creep into his usual nice smelling scent.  
  
"Listen Sesshomaru, please. I know you can't trust me, but you must if Rin is to live. Believe me, please." Kagome begged, leaning over to look into his deep golden depths.  
  
"Would I be able to see her?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Kagome broke her gaze from Sesshomaru. Sadness mixed with her friendly scent and Sesshomaru knew right away that something was wrong.  
  
"Answer me!" Sesshomaru yelled. He reached out for her arm and grabbed her forcing Kagome to look at him.  
  
His eyes showed emotion for the first time. It was strange though, he seemed to be pleading with her, begging for an answer that she did not want to give him. Kagome knew it would hurt him, make his demon blood take control. She was a hanyou yes but she wasn't strong enough to face Sesshomaru and protect the helpless Rin at the same time. Wincing as Sesshomaru's sharp claws slowly pierced her soft skin, Kagome tried to pull back from his grasp.  
  
"Sesshomaru, please." Kagome whispered.  
  
Blinking Sesshomaru carefully let go of Kagome's wrist and pulled back, quickly he looked away.  
  
Rubbing her sore wrist Kagome gazed down in defeat. How could she break the news to him? It would be so hurtful.  
  
"Kagome, I ask you again tell me." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Sesshomaru if I take Rin to my time she has a high chance of recovering and returning here. But there is a consequence for that. The well I use to travel back and forth, only people with human blood in their veins can transport through the well." Kagome looked up for Sesshomaru reaction. Slowly he seemed to understand what she was saying.  
  
"Are you saying that because I am a demon there is no way for me to go with Rin and be with her?" Sesshomaru concluded.  
  
Kagome nodded awaiting the demon Lords outburst of rage. Strangely it didn't come. Peaking at the Lord she gasped slightly. His eyes, they showed emotion again! Kagome had thought that it was an accident the first time, but no here he was once again. Anger, hate, pain, and yet there was something else, love. Kagome looked away afraid to look back into Sesshomaru's deep golden eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, it's the only way. If you want Rin to live then you must-"  
  
"Shut-up! Don't you think I know that Miko? But don't you know what you're doing? You're taking my love, my mate away from me!" Sesshomaru shouted standing quickly.  
  
Kagome cringed and moved slightly towards Rin. Even at Sesshomarus loud voice she did not stir. "Please Sesshomaru it's only for a week or two. Please!"  
  
Sesshomarus eyes threw daggers at Kagome, his hands balled up in fists, poison threatened to form on his sharp nails. Kagome stared at him begging that he would understand. Slowly after what seemed like eternity Sesshomaru began to relax as his eyes settled on Rins sleeping form.  
  
"Yes Kagome," Sesshomaru finally said, his eyes still on Rin. "Rin may go with you, but no more harm is to come to her. Understand?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Of course Sesshomaru! She'll be home before you know it. I promise!"  
  
She moved around the hut packing things she would need. Inuyasha would be coming with her, while Sango and Miroku would take care of Hirake and Kisha. Sango wasn't due for another month or two so Kagome didn't worry about Sango delivering without Kagome there.  
  
Suddenly a flap from the front of the hut was heard and a second later Inuyasha appeared in the doorway of the room. "Okay! Everything is ready that is except for Rin. I'm going to go ahead and take her okay?"  
  
Sesshomaru turned to his brother; his eyes back to their emotionless, cold color. "How do you know I said yes to Kagome, to taking Rin?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "I hate to say it Sesshomaru but I know you and she's your mate. You don't want her to die so you do the next best thing. Let her go to Kagome's time to heal, that way you don't lose her. Am I correct?"  
  
Sesshomaru growled lowly at how right his half brother was, behind him he heard Kagome laugh lightly. Turning away from his brother he bent down and gently took Rins limp body into his arms. He walked past his stunned brother with no words. Sesshomaru wanted to take Rin to the well, he wanted to be with her before she would fall through the well, he wanted to be with her until the last time he would see her for a while.  
  
As Sesshomaru and Rin disappeared out the door, Kagome looked to her mate, her yellow book bag slung over her shoulder like always. Inuyasha took a step towards Kagome and quickly embraced her in a tight hug. Both of them knew how much Sesshomaru must be going through. Kagome nor Inuyasha couldn't stand to be a mile from each other so how would Sesshomaru stand this?  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Sesshomaru reached the Bone Eaters well before Inuyasha and Kagome could catch up with him. His golden eyes slowly moved down to the beautiful young lady sleeping in his strong arms.  
  
"Rin please fight and live. I wish I could go with you but-I can't so please just know that I'm here and will be waiting for you. Don't ever forget that, please." Sesshomaru whispered lovingly into her ear.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome suddenly appeared from the forest. Inuyasha came to stop before his brother; he held his arms out for Rin. Sesshomaru looked once more at his mate and then his brother. Slowly and carefully he let Inuyasha take Rin into his arms. One slender hand remained reached out as Inuyasha turned towards the well and Kagome.  
  
"Do not worry Sesshomaru, Rin will be fine." Kagome assured as she then jumped into the well and disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha looked back to his brother once more before he too jumped and disappeared. Sesshomaru quickly ran to the edge of the well and looked over. Nothing. Just dirt and a faint glow of pink at the bottom.  
  
Dropping his head Sesshomaru felt a hard tug at his heart. Silver bangs hid the Demon Lords handsome face. Pain was what grasped at his heart. The feeling of being torn from your mate, your life, your other half.  
  
Please Kami save my Rin.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Rin6: There! So sorry that it took forever to write this chapter!!! Gomen!!! Please forgive me! Reviews would be nice!  
  
Yasha: Yes send Rin reviews she loves them! If not Rin will die!!! MUHAHA!  
  
Rin6: *Rolls her eyes at Yasha* Please ignore her.  
  
Yasha: *Growls and runs after Rin6* Die!  
  
Rin6: *Runs fast away while calling over her shoulder* Later! See you soon!  
  
No responses because this chaps late and I want it out ASAP! 


	6. Chapter 5: Feelings Across Time

Title: Forever Together  
  
By: Rin6  
  
Rin: Hey guys! I'm getting better at updating for you see I am trying to update a few chapters before I go on a long 5 day trip to Virginia! Yes a 5- DAY TRIP! So you will have to wait for a chapter of whatever story I am on until I come back! Sorry!!!  
  
Yasha: Yes and Rin's going with her friends and not me. I'm going to be left here all alone. (Starts to cry)  
  
Rin: (Hugs Yasha) I'm not leaving you! You're my other half! You have to come with me!  
  
Yasha: (Cheers up quickly) Yeah! I go pack!  
  
Rin: (Rolls her eyes) We're not leaving for a week.  
  
Yasha: (Doesn't hear)  
  
Rin: Oh well here's the next chapter of Forever Together!  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Chapter 6: Feelings Across Time  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and reached back in for Rin and Kagome. Pulling them both up easily Inuyasha turned to Kagome a worried expression etched across his face.  
  
"How do you think Sesshomaru's faring?"  
  
Kagome shrugged and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know, really. From what I've heard and experienced Inu mates can feel the others pain, happiness, sorrow, really every thing the other feels. I can only imagine how much harder it must be when one mates 500 years in the future."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah well standing around won't heal Rin right?"  
  
"Right! Come on we need to get her to a hospital right away."  
  
Kagome walked quickly over to the shrines doors and held them open for Inuyasha to walk through with Rin in his arms. They stepped out into the blazing hot sun. Bearing down on top their heads the trio made their way to the main house. Kagome again held the door open and then stepped in beside Inuyasha.  
  
"Mom?" Kagome called into the silence of the house. "Anyone home?"  
  
A loud crash upstairs was followed by a loud, "Kagome!!!"  
  
Bracing herself wouldn't have helped as Kagome was suddenly hit by an excited teenage boy.  
  
"Souta! I could swear you're acting like you're eight again." Kagome exclaimed lying on the floor.  
  
"I know but I haven't seen you in years!" Souta cried hugging his older sister.  
  
"I know and that's my own fault I shouldn't have done that."  
  
Souta released his death grip on his sister and held out his hand for Kagome to take. "Hey Inuyasha! Who's this?"  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and her brother, "This is Rin she's terribly injured and we need to get to the hospital right away."  
  
Souta rubbed his chin for a second, and then looked up, "We can take my car, mom's at work and won't be back until late. Come on!"  
  
He turned around and grabbed a set of keys off a rack, and proceeded to head for the door. Realizing that Kagome and Inuyasha were not behind him he turned, "I'm 18, Kagome I can drive you know."  
  
Kagome stood stunned, her little brother was all grown up, a car, home by himself; he was no longer that annoying eight-year-old brat she once knew. Inuyasha stood next to Kagome, looked at her and then walked to the door and Souta.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"What we need to get Rin medical attention right? Then we need to leave now. I don't want my brother killing me if you don't mind." Inuyasha simply stated as he walked out the front door.  
  
Kagome dropped her jaw but then sadly shook her head, now she was the one acting dumb. Walking past her brother Kagome got into the passenger seat as Inuyasha sat in the back with Rin. Souta hopped into the drivers seat, and said excited, "Buckle your seat belts ladies and gentlemen, we are leaving!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes; this was going to be one long day.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Sesshomaru paced the area in front of the well; already grass was turning brown from where he continuously walked. It had only been a few hours and already he was beginning to feel that tight squeeze on his heart. When demons take a mate they can never stand to be far from them. Their chests would tighten painfully and it would get hard for them to breathe. They would eventually go crazy. Sesshomaru had seen first hand how crazy some demons go. That was one of the reasons why Sesshomaru's father had to go and take another mate because after his mate passed away he was starting to crazy.  
  
Growling lowly Sesshomaru stopped for the first time in hours pacing in front of the well. Where was his pathetic half brother and his report about Rin? Why hadn't he returned yet? Had something gone wrong with Rin and that kept him away?  
  
No, Sesshomaru would have felt it by now if something had. Mates could feel the pain of each other, another side effect of mating. Continuing his pacing Sesshomaru gazed up at the sky. The clear blue void reached from horizon to horizon, not a puffy white cloud in sight. The sun was sitting low in the sky already it was almost sunset.  
  
What keeps Inuyasha? Sesshomaru pondered.  
  
A bird chirped from a nearby tree, and on the other side of the field another chirp was heard. Suddenly a bird flew from one tree and towards the other. Sesshomaru watched them closely, when suddenly not one but two birds flew from the other tree and into the sky side by side.  
  
Sesshomaru looked away from the bird pair. Mates those two birds were. So easy was it for one of them to call and fly to the other. Not like Sesshomaru and Rin now. They were in different times, far away from each other. Sesshomaru couldn't just call and Rin would come running.  
  
Suddenly darkness filled the sky, purple clouds rolled in, and thunder boomed from up above. Lightning cracked down all around Sesshomaru missing him by inches. What happened to the clear sky? Storms don't roll in this fast unless forced by magic.  
  
Sesshomaru braced himself and quickly looked around him for the enemy, but none came. He couldn't sense anyone, or anything. A thick fog covered the ground making it so that Sesshomaru could see nothing below his chest. Cursing silently Sesshomaru pulled out his sword preparing for an unseen battle.  
  
"Who's there"! He choked out; the purple fog was clogging his throat.  
  
No answer.  
  
Growling, Sesshomaru swung the sword out around him. It cut through the thick fog but more soon replaced it. Poison flowed through his veins and appeared on the tips of his sharp claws. Sesshomaru made a swipe at the fog once more; the same happened it made no difference.  
  
All of a sudden the pain in his heart intensified and Sesshomaru fell to the purple ground, clutching his chest. But nothing would ease the pain, not the many intakes of air, or squeezes and pushes against his chest. He couldn't breath; he was choking on the pain and the fog surrounding him. Dizziness threatened to take over his mind but Sesshomaru pushed back. Using his sword Sesshomaru pushed himself up to a standing position. Sweat beads appeared on his forehead, slowly dripping down his face.  
  
Wave after wave of pain hit his heart, ramming, tearing at his very inside. Struggling to breath Sesshomaru waited for the pain to pass. A faint cry filled his sensitive ears. Pulling his head up Sesshomaru glanced around. So he wasn't alone. The cry came again, this time more distinct. Sesshomaru knew that cry, that cry of a young child's.  
  
There, a girl in red with dark brown hair sat crying, her back towards him. Slowly Sesshomaru made his way towards the weeping girl. He used the sword as a crutch as he tried to ignore the pain that still rammed against his heart.  
  
"Rin?" Sesshomaru choked out again. He stumbled closer to the girl that he swore was Rin. But why was she a child and not a young woman?  
  
"Rin? Please answer me." Sesshomaru commanded. The closer to the girl he got the more he was able to breath though the pain still stabbed inside. She seemed to be sitting a clearing of the purple fog. It wasn't touching her, but hung above and around her in a tight circle. Sesshomaru staggered into the clearing and closer to the girl.  
  
"Rin? Why are you crying?"  
  
The crying girl turned around her face stained with tears. It was Rin but as a young child. Younger then when he first took her in. She looked no older then four or five. "Mommy, Daddy, they gone."  
  
Sesshomaru stood stunned her voice was so young and innocent. Her words added more pain to his heart. Slipping down onto the ground Sesshomaru breathed heavily beside the young Rin. "What happened to them Rin?"  
  
Rin shook her head, the tears coming faster now. "Rin not know. Rin not remember anything. Rin not know where Rin is. Rin not know anything!"  
  
Sesshomarus pain stabbing in his heart intensified as Rin said those last words. Gripping tightly onto his shirt he ached to grab his own heart and make the pain disappear. "What do you mean Rin?"  
  
He looked up and his golden eyes widened in shock. Rin was no longer there. The fog was starting to move into the clearing. Struggling to stand once more Sesshomaru quickly looked around for the young Rin. It was unsafe here, as he had seen it thus far. She shouldn't be running around here alone, when she doesn't know anything about herself or her parents. She looked so young, so innocent.  
  
"Rin! Come here! I'll find a way out of here for both of us!" Sesshomaru called into the thick fog, but no answer came.  
  
Young laughter suddenly sounded behind Sesshomaru. Ripping around Sesshomaru saw a Rin he knew. Her bright smile lit her face, and her always- messy hair flew in the wind as she ran in an imaginary field. Her orange- checkered kimono stood out among the purple fog.  
  
"Rin!" Sesshomaru called.  
  
She spun around at his call the smile widened, "Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
Sesshomaru reached out a hand for Rin as she ran towards him her arms wide and open. But no hug or touch ever came. The young Rin disappeared before his eyes that smile still pasted on her face.  
  
"No...no...please Rin..." Sesshomaru pleaded his hand still outstretched. Dropping his head in defeat Sesshomaru sunk to the ground.  
  
A scream filled the air and a new pain shot into his heart. Sesshomaru cried out as his heart felt like it was being torn apart. His eyes glazed over, and blackness filled his vision, but he would not give in. He had to find Rin and bring her out of here. He had to! What if she was alone in some clearing, crying because her heart ached for him as well?  
  
His breaths came short but Sesshomaru was able to cry out, "Rin! Where are you?"  
  
A soft angelic voice filled his head, "Sesshomaru-sama, please...save me.... I'm so lost. I'm cold Sesshomaru...I can't see anything...please save me!"  
  
"Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted his golden eyes darting around for the source of the voice.  
  
"Save me Sesshomaru! Save me!" It came again as clear as a bell.  
  
"Where are you Rin!" Sesshomaru called again.  
  
"I'm lost, I can't remember anything Sesshomaru, please save me."  
  
Sesshomaru collapsed as the pain finally took control of his heart. Blackness filled his vision once again, the darkness felt so inviting that he gave in. An image of Rin filled the darkness, her smile heavenly and full of life; her brown eyes holding maturity and love. Holding out a hand Rin slowly started to disappear.  
  
"Save me my Sesshomaru. Please..." Her voice bringing warmth to his cold body.  
  
"Where-are-you...my Rin..." Sesshomaru whispered losing conscious.  
  
Her smiling face and warm eyes was the last thing Sesshomaru saw before falling into the darkness.  
  
Rin...  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Kagome sat still in a metal chair filling out papers need from Rin at the hospital. Inuyasha had gone with Rin and the doctors, as Souta stayed with Kagome watching her write.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay Kagome?" He asked worried.  
  
Kagome stopped writing and slowly raised her head. "I'm not sure Souta. She's been in this coma for almost three days now. I don't know what happened to her. I can only wait for what the doctors say and hopefully I can maybe do something. But I don't know what to do."  
  
Souta placed a comforting arm around his older sister. "Hey Kagome it'll be okay. Rin must be a strong girl for you to know her, right?"  
  
"Yeah she is, besides she has to be if she puts up Inuyasha's older brother. Who may I remind you is a complete jerk, emotionless full-blooded demon." Kagome chuckled at her description of Sesshomaru. "But obviously he has a heart to care so much for Rin."  
  
"Then why is he not here? If he loves her so much why is he not here to comfort her when she awakes?" Souta asked confused.  
  
"Well you see Souta the well will only let those with human blood through. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother, is a full-blooded demon. He can't get through the well. Believe me if he could he would be here right now." Kagome said, sadness lacing her words.  
  
"Yeah so because Inuyasha is half human means he can go through the well freely, right?" Souta concluded.  
  
"Exactly." Kagome said, but looked up as Inuyasha came walking through the door, a tall man in a blue suit by his side. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Are you Ms. Higurashi?" The doctor asked stepping forward.  
  
"Yes I am. How is she? Please tell me." Kagome stood her eyes darting from Inuyasha to the doctor.  
  
"Well she is in a light coma. She shouldn't be in it for more then a few days more maybe a week. But there were traces of poison in her bloodstream." The doctor explained, "It seemed to have reached parts of brain before oddly disappearing. I can not figure out where it went, but all in all it damaged parts of her brain."  
  
Kagome froze; she knew where the poison had gone. Sesshomaru said when he took Rin as his mate he took all of the poison from her body. But still it had reached her brain and damaged it. But where? "Please do tell me doctor, which parts of her brain were damaged? Will she heal fully?"  
  
Inuyasha remained quiet the whole time, his gaze dropped to the ground. Kagome had a feeling that he knew something she didn't.  
  
"Inuyasha? Doctor please?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"One part of her brain was affected. She will be able to do everything she normally can do without a problem. Well she will need to heal from her wounds physically but in time yes she will be able to move freely." The doctor said.  
  
"But those are just physical wounds doctor. Where in the brain was she damaged?"  
  
"Ms. Rin was damaged in the part of the brain that deals with memory. It is only temporary though I cannot tell you how long that time will be. Already the brain is repairing but it will take some time, patience, and lots of love for her to regain the lost memories." He said steadily.  
  
Kagome still stood froze. It was only faintly that she felt the arms of her brother and Inuyasha around her. Memories? Lost? Time? Love? No. Rin couldn't lose her memories. She was alive and here, she would live and get the best of help so that she could return to Sesshomaru and live by his side. She couldn't just forget about all that. Was she not his mate? How would she be able to forget that?  
  
"No...it's not possible...she can't, forget everything..." Kagome stuttered. The arms around her shoulders tightened as she slowly fell. Inuyasha caught her and held her safely.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi. She is out of the ER and in a regular room, if you would like to see her." The doctor said bowing his head fully showing sorrow.  
  
Kagome nodded but couldn't say anything. Inuyasha and Souta thanked the doctor and he nodded and left. Kagome grabbed a hold of Inuyasha as the tears fell freely.  
  
"Kagome, she's okay. The doctor is 100 percent sure that she will regain her memories in time." Souta reassured.  
  
"Yes Kagome, she will be fine. I'll go back and explain to Sesshomaru. I know he will understand. Okay?" Inuyasha asked looking at her lovingly.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No I want to go back and tell him. It only seems right." Kagome argued.  
  
"No, if he loses his temper you could get hurt."  
  
"Hey I'll stay with Rin, just make sure you guys are back before dark okay?" Souta suggested.  
  
Kagome smiled at her brother and wiped away her tears. "Thank you so much Souta. We will be back sooner then that."  
  
As Inuyasha led Kagome out the hospital she couldn't help but feel like a dark cloud loomed on the horizon. Maybe it was just because of her miko powers but something was there. As if this memories thing was more then they figured it to be.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Rin: (Sighs) I really hate how this chapter came out. Please do me a big favor and cheer me up by saying it was okay please!!!! Please don't flame me! I would never do it to you honestly! My brain is so whacked right now! I have a lot to do in the next week. Also in about two weeks maybe sooner this story will be almost finished we are about 4 chapters away. I will be bringing out a new story! One of my other stories is almost finished also so I really want to bring this one out. Anyways please review!! I would really appreciate it!!!  
  
Yasha: Please save Rin because she is leaving in three days and maybe she will start working on some of the other stories tonight and update before she leaves? It all depends on you guys!  
  
Rin: Yes Yasha is right for first. Please do, later!  
  
Yasha: Ja-ne!  
  
~ ^_^ ~ 


	7. Chapter 6: Bond

Title: Forever Together  
  
By: Rin6  
  
Rin: Funny story about writing this chapter.  
  
Yasha: It was not funny it was hilarious!  
  
Rin: Shut up Yasha, no one asked you.  
  
Yasha: (Glares)  
  
Rin: I was about half way done with the chapter and then I lost it! My computer shut down on me on it's on damn time and I lost the whole freaking chapter! I was so pissed!  
  
Yasha: Yes but now you are re writing the chapter, better!  
  
Rin: Yes I suppose I will do that.  
  
Yasha: Good now get started!  
  
Rin: Yes master.  
  
Chapter 6: Bond  
  
Night had fallen on both sides of the well. Stars dotted the velvet black sky nicely, as the moon hung high in the sky, illuminating all that was not in shadows. Kagome and Inuyasha appeared on the bottom of the well and started the climb to the top of the well. But even before reaching the top both were hit by a disgusting and stomach dropping smell.  
  
_Blood..._  
  
Kagome gasped and pulled herself quickly from the well. Looking around she almost screamed at the sight. There was blood and lots of it. But worse of all, there was Sesshomaru lying in a pool of his own blood. Kagome ran to his side though Inuyasha tried to hold her back but his attempts failed. Kneeling down beside the unconscious form of Sesshomaru, Kagome scanned over him quickly.  
  
His face was twisted in a look of pain, his chest covered in blood, Sesshomaru looked like a wreck. His armor was shattered into a million pieces. His hair wild, and flung in different directions. Sesshomaru looked nothing like the demon lord he was.  
  
Looking closer Kagome narrowed her eyes at the sight of green poison glowing from the wound on the wound on his chest. Her eyes moved to Sesshomarus claws and noticed that there was blood and a tint of green still on the tips.  
  
"Inuyasha we need to get Sesshomaru to the village as soon as we can." Kagome said turning to her mate.  
  
He nodded and bent down. With in a few minutes he had succeeded on getting the demon Lord up and onto his back, "Damn he is heavy."  
  
Kagome smiled but kept a careful eye on Sesshomaru as they made their way towards the village. Kagomes mind raced with questions. Who was powerful enough to injury Sesshomaru? Unless Sesshomaru was weak from the separation and some youkais had taken this advantage no one Kagome knew could defeat him that badly.  
  
"Inuyasha do you sense any other demons around?" Kagome asked thinking.  
  
"Nope, just me, you and heavy one here. Why?"  
  
"Because I was thinking that maybe a demon had attacked Sesshomaru while we were away."  
  
Inuyasha snorted from in front of Kagome, "I doubt it. Sesshomaru is still stronger then many even now with Rin in your time."  
  
"True, but the question still stays how-." Kagome started but was interrupted by a shout.  
  
Kagome looked up quickly almost bumping into the stopped formed of her mate. Sango was running towards them her hands up and waving. Kagome moved past Inuyasha and walked quickly to Sango.  
  
"Hey what happened?" Sango asked worried looking around Kagome to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well we came through the well and found Sesshomaru just lying there in a pool of his own blood. We'll just have to wait for him to wake to get answers. Do you think we can use a hut for a few days until we figure out what's going on?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
Sango nodded faintly before turning to point at a nearby hut. "Yeah that one is open. Go ahead and use it."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Where's the children?"  
  
"Asleep Miroku is watching over them."  
  
"Good to hear," Kagome said relieved. Looking to Inuyasha she nodded and together they made their way towards the empty hut.  
  
Sango followed but said her goodbyes when they reached the hut. Entering Kagome quickly lit some candles and lamps while Inuyasha gratefully laid Sesshomaru onto a bed. Kagome looked around and found some medical supplies, then sat down next to Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha went to sit in a corner but watched with curious eyes Kagome as she worked on his older half brother. It was hours later before Kagome finally sat back from Sesshomaru and wiped her clammy forehead. But she did not move from her seat nor look to her mate.  
  
"Kagome? Is he going to be okay?" Inuyasha asked getting worried over his mate's silence.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am worried." Kagome whispered, "Sesshomaru will live because his demon blood is already healing him, it's just that, why?"  
  
"Why what Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned gently, getting up and coming to sit behind her. He carefully wrapped his strong arms around her petite frame.  
  
"There was poison in his wounds Inuyasha. His poison; why would he inflict wounds onto himself? Is he trying to kill himself?" Kagome asked, raising her eyes to meet his own.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and looked down at his mates eyes, "I do not know Kagome. We will have to wait for answers."  
  
Kagome nodded and looked back to Sesshomaru. "I'll have to go back and check on Souta. I told him we'd be back soon. Guess change of plans huh?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "You go, I'll stay here and wait for him to wake alright?"  
  
Kagome nodded and leaned back into her mate's arms for a brief moment. Inuyasha turned her head to meet his and planted a sweet kiss on her lips before letting her go.  
  
Kagome left the hut leaving Inuyasha to once again sit in his corner and watch the steady breaths of Sesshomaru.

The hospital had long since quieted down as the night shift came onto work. Few carts rattled by the room where Souta and Rin were. Noise was absent and emptiness had filled the hospital floor. Souta would have bet that he could hear a pen drop in the nurses station down the hall; it was that quiet.  
  
Inside Souta sat in a chair pulled up next to the sleeping Rin. The steady beep of her heartbeat coming from the monitor was gradually luring him into sleep. Shaking his head Souta tried to clear the thought of sleep from his mind. It seemed to work for now, but he off handily wondered how long it would be until he longed for sleep again. Rubbing his aching eyes Souta stood and stretched. His looked at Rin before walking to a window on the other side of her bed. Leaning against the pane Souta stared out at the small dots of civilization below him. So many going on with their lives no worries to care for or hardships to deal with.  
  
The creaking of the door brought Souta to turn away from the window. Kagome stood quietly at the doorway, a sadden look on her face. Souta moved to his sister but she ignored him and collapsed into the chair by Rin.  
  
"Hey sis, how you doing?" Souta asked gently.  
  
"I'm tired and irritated." Kagome replied, leaning her head against the bars of Rins bed.  
  
Souta nodded as Kagome went on, "I left to tell Sesshomaru of Rin's condition and how she will have no memories of him when she awakes, and as soon as I get there he's lying in a pool of his own blood unconscious. For all I know he could be in the same state as Rin! Oh Souta how could everything have gone so wrong?"  
  
Souta placed a loving hand on his sister's shoulder trying his best to comfort her. "I can understand that. Mother called also, she will be here in the morning to help, okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I guess. I may not be here. I'm not sure yet. But how is she Souta any good news?"  
  
Souta shook his head, "No."  
  
Kagome sighed and stood to lean over the sleeping Rin, gently she touched her pale cheek. "You know Souta I remember when Rin was a little girl always so anxious to help me watch over Hikaru. When Kisha was born she was still as helpful as ever. Rin was such a lively young girl, full of energy, laughter and smiles. To me the total opposite of Sesshomaru, but why Souta? Why are the fates so cruel to Rin? She is in my eyes a young innocent woman trying to grow up in this world. Please I only want answers as to why." Kagome cried sinking back into her chair. Souta embraced his older sister hoping that he could comfort her the best way he could.  
  
"It'll be okay Kagome. I know it will, the heavens have a strange way of dealing cards." Souta whispered. "Everything will turn out for the best believe me."

Inuyasha sat bored against the wall of a hut. He watched his brother sleep on and on. A few times he seemed to wake but it ended up being a false alarm. Sesshomarus steady breaths up and down made Sesshomaru look so peaceful that Inuyasha had to look away. Kagome had been gone for a few hours now, what was keeping her? Could something have happened to Rin?  
  
Sesshomaru stirred bringing Inuyasha from his thoughts. Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes when Sesshomaru let out a soft moan, and slowly started to open his own golden eyes.  
  
"Rin..."  
  
Inuyasha stood from his corner and slowly made his way to stand beside Sesshomaru, "Welcome back to the world Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru focused his gaze on to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, I demand to know how Rin is and where I am?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "Rin's fine, Kagome went back to check on her. And you on in a hut in the village."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow to his brother, what was with all these questions Sesshomaru was asking suddenly? "You can answer that one yourself buddy."  
  
Sesshomaru glanced away towards the ceiling seeming to be lost in thought. "I can't remember and even if I could I would not tell you, only your mate."  
  
Inuyasha huffed and turned away from his ignorant brother, "Fine by me but you'll have to wait because she's in her time with your mate."  
  
Inuyasha waited for a response but when none came he left the hut. Tetsusaiga by his side Inuyasha found a nice comfy spot outside the hut. Sitting down Inuyasha waited for Kagome to return.  
  
_ Fine if the bastard doesn't want to talk about it then very well he can just lay in there in pain worrying about Rin for all I care_. Inuyasha thought angrily.Kagome had given Souta a break to go get something to eat which left her alone with Rin. She felt so helpless like there was nothing to do for Rin, which in reality there was nothing for her to do. At least not until she awoke from her coma that is. Kagome watched Rins heart monitor transfixed until it started to go haywire. Rin's heartbeat increased and her body started to shake. Kagome stood and grabbed a hold of Rins shaking body.  
  
"Rin! Stop it!" Kagome shouted. The monitor brought the attention of the nurses from the station down the hall; they came running into the room and surrounded Kagome and Rin.  
  
Everything was a blur to Kagome as she watched the nurses try everything to calm down Rin. Souta had appeared and held on tightly to Kagome as she yelled and cried for Rin. Finally Rin had settled down but something was different about her heartbeat; it had somehow slowed down to a deathly pace. The nurses left but the doctor whom had given Rin a drug to calm her remained.  
  
"Doctor what happened?" Kagome asked frightened.  
  
He looked at Kagome with saddened eyes, "Her body is having a strange reaction to the fragments of poison in her body, I am figuring."  
  
"What does that mean?" Souta inquired.  
  
"It means that she is slowly dying. If she does not get that poison out of her system she'll die." The doctor explained.  
  
"And how do we get that poison out of her system?" Souta asked again, knowing that there was no way they could the poison out of Rin now; they had tried everything already what more could they do?  
  
"A blood transfusion." Kagome whispered, fixing her gaze onto the doctor.  
  
He looked away before slowly nodding, "Yes that may have worked if we had her blood type. I am so sorry Ms. Higurashi."  
  
Kagome didn't seem fazed by the doctor's words unlike Souta who was about to burst out in tears. Instead Kagome freed herself from Soutas grasp and walked over to the now peaceful Rin.  
  
"Doctor how long would you say she has left?"  
  
"If she keeps having these violent seizures I would say a day at the most, please forgive me, we never saw this coming. If there was anything I could do I would." The doctor said, and Kagome knew he meant it fully.  
  
Kagome nodded as the doctor bowed and left the room. Souta started to cry as soon as he left; yet Kagome remained silent as she gently smiled down at Rin.  
  
"I don't know what's going on in that brain of yours Rin. But I promised your mate that I would bring you back safely, and you know me I always keep promises. Please hold on Rin I'll be back to save your life. I promise." Kagome rubbed her hand over Rins cheek, "Souta I want you to watch over Rin for me; don't let anyone do anything that would harm her understand?"  
  
She turned as her brother nodded wiping the tears from his eyes, "Yes but what can you do Kagome?"  
  
"You'll see. Now I'll be back as soon as I can." Kagome said heading to the door.  
  
She left before Souta could respond and was out the hospital doors in a flash. Before she knew it she was jumping back into the well, and climbing back up it to go to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried running towards him. He stood at the call and held out his arms to embrace her.  
  
"Hey what happened? Why the yelling and running?" Inuyasha asked worried. Sesshomaru poked his head out, one hand gripping the door handle tightly.  
  
"I need your help to save Rin, Inuyasha." Kagome said, hurryingly.  
  
"How do you need me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"A blood transfusion." Kagome said but with both brothers confused faces she continued, "Rin's human blood is slowly being purged. Meaning the poison did more damage then just to her brain, Inuyasha. When the poison entered Rins body it damaged her human blood. The remnants of the poison will kill Rin if it keeps destroying her own life source."  
  
Sesshomaru stood still, after all he had done Rin was still in danger, but how could Inuyasha help? What was this about her brain being damaged? What was going on?  
  
"You mean without her blood she will die?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes, any human will die without enough blood in his or her system. It's common knowledge." Kagome replied.  
  
"But then how do I fit into all of this?"  
  
"You have the only demon blood besides snake that can handle the poison and fully get rid of it." Kagome explained.  
  
Sesshomaru stood fully ignoring the pain in his chest. He had taken the poison from his mates body so why didn't Kagome bring his mate back and he could just do it again? "Why can't you bring Rin back here? I'll perform exactly what I did when I marked her."  
  
Kagome shook her head, "I can't for a few reasons, one Rin is on life support at the hospital and if I take her off of it she'll die. Two I don't want to risk bringing her here with out proper supplies with me in case something goes wrong. And three performing a blood transfusion is only done in my time, I could never bring with me everything needed to do it."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded putting pieces together. Kagome needed Inuyasha to go with her to Rin, for a blood transfusion? But what was a blood transfusion still? Kagome had only explained Rin's situation.  
  
"You have yet to answer my question, miko. What is a blood transfusion?" Sesshomaru asked again.  
  
"To save Rin I will need demon blood, and place it into Rins veins." Kagome explained.  
  
Inuyasha dropped his mouth and stared dumbfounded at Kagome. "Are you crazy?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and looked to Sesshomaru waiting.  
  
"I gave Rin my blood though, she drank some of mine and I drank some of hers." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"That doesn't matter the drinking of one another's blood only binds the pair together. It does not make the poison go away forever. And I know when you marked her you took the poison from her body but it had already done damage and had already mixed with her blood for to long." Kagome explained crushing all hopes for Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded thinking hard and long. He had come to late to save Rin's life for good but yet he still had a chance. But it laid in the hands of his brother, the one person who hated him the most. Why would Inuyasha do this? It would be the perfect payback to Sesshomaru for everything he had ever done; would it not? But maybe, just maybe, as Sesshomaru looked to his brother, Inuyasha had some pride and dignity in him to agree and save his only living family mate.  
  
Kagome turned back to her own mate, her eyes pleading and full of re- newed hope. She might be able to save Rin after all. "Well Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked to his mate with wide eyes, and then he turned to his brother. He blinked and an emotion that Sesshomaru would never be able to pinpoint filled them  
  
"I-."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Rin: Now I know you all hate me, right?  
  
Yasha: I do.  
  
Rin: Yes well we all knew that Yasha.  
  
Yasha: (Nods and continues to sharpen her claws)  
  
Rin: Well review and tell me what you think Inuyasha will do!!!!  
  
Yasha: Yes please do!  
  
Rin: Good news too, I see about 3 more chapters in this story! YAY!!!  
  
Yasha: Yes finally.  
  
Rin: Reviews make me happy!!!  
  
Ja-ne! 


	8. Chapter 7: A New Life

Title: Forever Together  
  
By: Rin6  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha nor do I want too, that's why they should come up with a show based on just Sesshomaru! Then I will own that!  
  
Rin: The last week has been weird.  
  
Yasha: Oh yeah weird and exciting. (Rolls her eyes in sarcasm) Let's count the many things that went wrong shall we?  
  
Rin: No let's not, please.  
  
Yasha: Um, we have the Internet crashing on us so we can't update nor can we do anything else that requires the Internet. Then you have your early birthday party and we need to pre-order the tickets but we can't do that either because you need to order it online or go to the movies and buy them early. Then we have the fact that it is way to hot outside for you to go anywhere. Do you want me to go on?  
  
Rin: No thank you Yasha you've said enough.  
  
Yasha: Well it's the damn truth, may I remind you.  
  
Rin: On with the story! Many of you knew exactly what Inuyasha would do, good job!  
  
Yasha; Not that it was hard Rin.  
  
Rin: You be quiet, now here's the next chapter in Forever Together, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: A New Life

* * *

Last time on Forever Together:  
  
Kagome turned back to her own mate, her eyes pleading and full of re-newed hope. She might be able to save Rin after all. "Well Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked to his mate with wide eyes, and then he turned to his brother. He blinked and an emotion that Sesshomaru would never be able to pinpoint filled them  
  
"I-."

* * *

"I-I will give some of my blood to Rin." Inuyasha said nodding. But he quickly turned to his brother a smirk on his lips, "But don't think I'm doing this for you Sesshomaru. I like the girl and so does my pups, I can't let her die now can I?"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and flung her arms around her mate a huge smile on her lips. "Thank you!"  
  
Sesshomaru growled lowly at his brother's comment but shook his head thinking. Rin was going to live and what's better is that she would be immortal and stay with him forever. "Kagome is there any risks?"  
  
"Well there is a few, she could not accept the blood but I think she will since it's her only way to live. Then when she wakes there's the fact that she has no memories." Kagome said before clasping her hands over her mouth.  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes, "Explain."  
  
Kagome looked away too hurt to even look at Sesshomaru, "The poison Sesshomaru it reached her brain and-and wiped out her memories. The doctor in my time said there is a strong chance that she will regain those lost memories but it will take time and lots of patience. Sesshomaru I know the ways of demon mating. When Rin awakes as a demon she will feel the burn of the mark of you. For some mysterious reason she will feel drawn to you, and with her memories gone she wouldn't know why. This could be bad and good at the same time Sesshomaru; it all depends on how you act to Rin."  
  
Sesshomaru absorbed the information Kagome spoke like a hungry sponge. Rin being around him was good and bad like Kagome said. If Sesshomaru went easy and slow, showing her things from her past that may restart her memories then yes that was good. But if Sesshomaru gave into temptation, and his demon blood that was bad.  
  
"Sesshomaru I know what you're thinking. Demons feel the need to mate and be with each other directly after the marking. But in your case Rin isn't here, and you two still need to mate. When she returns to you, those instincts will also return, but Sesshomaru I'm serious you cannot give in because if you do you will ruin the chance of being with Rin, and possibly killing her of a broken heart." Kagome warned her voice low.  
  
So many things could go wrong; Sesshomaru could lose the one thing he ever wanted for eternity. What's worse was that if he did make a wrong move it could and would most likely prove deadly. Sesshomaru being strong he might live with a broken heart, but Rin...No she couldn't. Her instinct to be near him but couldn't, would cause her pain and then when she regained her memories she would feel the true blow of everything. The pain of what she and he had done would kill her. It was a terrible way to die and Sesshomaru knew a few pairs of mates who died in this way.  
  
His own father could have suffered the same fate, but he chose to take another mate. By doing so he lessened the pain of his first mate, Sesshomarus mother, with his second mate, Inuyashas mother. It was disgusting to Sesshomaru that he would take a second mate so soon after his mothers death but it truly made Sesshomaru sick when it was a human his father took. Silently from that day forward Sesshomaru vowed that he would only have one mate and would love her forever, even after death he would wait. Sesshomaru was prepared to do the same for Rin. When she died because she was human he would wait another 16 years for her reincarnation to find her way back to him and then they could be together again until she died once again. But now, no he would never have to wait.  
  
"I understand Kagome and this Sesshomaru promises that he will do everything in his power to prevent that."  
  
"I'm glad, now Inuyasha are you ready, Rin doesn't have that long." Kagome said her voice lighter again.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and turned to his brother, "Look she'll be fine Sesshomaru. Before you know it she'll be here and smiling at you again."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Meet you at the well Inuyasha, I'll be there soon."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and disappeared into the forest night, leaving the demon Lord and the miko alone. Kagomes face faltered a little as she turned to Sesshomaru again. "Sesshomaru the only way that Rin can come back through the well is if she is part human, you know that right?"  
  
"I know Kagome, she will be partially human. Are you making her a hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"No, I will make sure she is enough human just to pass through the well. Believe me Sesshomaru everything will be okay." Kagome said reassuringly, before nodding and disappearing after Inuyasha.  
  
"I hope you are correct Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered into the night.

* * *

There was no time to waste as Kagome and Inuyasha ran down the sterile hospital halls towards Rin's room. The doctors had been paid enough to keep their mouths shut about Inuyasha; but besides the money he himself had threatened them to keep quiet. Souta was standing beside Rin when they entered. With one look at Inuyasha, Kagome and the doctor he knew what was going on immediately.  
  
"Are you sure this will work Kagome?" Souta asked leaning over to his sister as Inuyasha sat down ready to be hooked up.  
  
"I'm more then sure Souta. Because it just has too, I have a feeling it will." Kagome assured watching the doctor puncture Inuyashas vein.  
  
Slowly the process began; little by little Inuyashas blood entered Rin's almost dry veins. Everyone sat silently watching and waiting. After an hour Rin's face regained her color, and her lips turned red. But the effects of the demon blood didn't take place in and instant. Gradually Rin's hair turned lighter until finally becoming silver in some parts. Her nails grew longer and faintly strips of red grew on each side of her cheeks. Her ears through they did not grow pointy like Sesshomarus they did seem to be non human. The whole time of Rin's change her mark on her neck burned red.  
  
Finally the changes stopped and Inuyasha was done. Rin had gone quite smoothly through the transfusion. She accepted Inuyashas blood and invited the changes that were to come. Inuyasha just needed some food and time to rest and he would be okay. To Kagome everything was okay. Rin was alive and would be awaking in a few hours hopefully; Inuyasha was tired so there wouldn't be his constant talking. It was just right at the moment, yet Kagome knew that there would be a tough road ahead for all of them as soon as Rin awoke.  
  
"Inuyasha I was thinking maybe Rin should awake in her time with Sesshomaru." Kagome said thinking out loud. Inuyasha looked up and shrugged.  
  
"It might be a good idea. I mean maybe seeing Sesshomaru will stir some memories."  
  
"Yeah, so we should get her back there." Kagome said standing to move towards where Rin lie.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and lifted Rin into his arms. The doctors had taken Rin off of her IV an hour ago so Kagome wasn't worried much. After telling Souta what they were doing, together they silently slid out of the hospital unnoticed. It wasn't long before they reached the well and jumping through.  
  
"Kagome I can't carry her anymore." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome turned to look at her mate. She was surprised to see him on his knees and Rin lying on the ground. "You're still tired Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah, do you think you could carry her?" Inuyasha asked raising his head.  
  
"Sure, I will." Kagome reached down to Rin and easily lifted her into her arms. Slowly because of Inuyasha they made their way towards the village and where Sesshomaru waited. It would be a few hours until the sun rose and she herself and Inuyasha needed sleep. Soon the village came into view and there standing proud and tall was the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
"She's fine Sesshomaru!" Kagome called out to him. In a split second Sesshomaru was at her side and already lifting his mate from her arms. Inuyasha placed a protective hand around his mate's waist and watched his older brother.  
  
Sesshomaru stared down in amazement at his mate. She was a youkai yet at the same time a little human. She had all of his markings because of the mark he gave her; stripes on both cheeks and arms, but yet there was no moon. But Sesshomaru knew the moon would come when they mated and completed the bonding ceremony. The crescent moon was a sign of royalty; only the Lord and Lady had the moon upon their heads. Her hair had changed, it now had silver streaks in them and already her claws were sharp and deadly like his.  
  
"This Sesshomaru thanks you Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered still staring down at his mate.  
  
"No need to thank me Sesshomaru, it was Inuyasha that really saved your mate." Kagome explained, smiling.  
  
Sesshomaru raised his head to look at his younger brother. Golden eyes meet amber eyes, no words were spoken out loud but many were talked in that second. Looking back down at Rin Sesshomaru said, "While Inuyasha and you Kagome were back in your time, I was thinking. It would not be wise for me to take Rin back to my castle alone. She would have no friends there to help her through this, I mean like a female companion."  
  
"Sesshomaru, Rin has never had a female companion at the castle." Kagome pointed out.  
  
"That is true but she has always had you and your family. She thinks of you as her friends."  
  
"Hold up! Are you saying you want us to come back with you?" Inuyasha exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"Inuyasha, if that's the case I would love to go. On one condition." Kagome quickly said, leaving her mate speechless.  
  
"What would that be?" Sesshomaru questioned.  
  
"That we take our pups with us." Kagome replied.  
  
"I would not deny you two to not see your pups, as long as they do not bother Rin." Sesshomaru agreed, nodding.  
  
"They won't besides Rin loves them a lot. She once told me before all of this happened that she wanted pups of her own one day." Kagome said smiling at Sesshomaru.  
  
"And what did you tell her?" Sesshomaru asked curious.  
  
"I said I was sure that one day someone would sweep her off her feet and give her the world. She just smiled and continued playing with Kisha." Kagome shrugged.  
  
"I understand. I do not wish to waste time here, so I will be returning to the castle, I expect you both there by noon, understand?" Sesshomaru said, the cloud he used for transportation already forming around his feet.  
  
"Sure thing master." Inuyasha joked pretending to grovel. Kagome laughed and playfully smacked her mate, "Inuyasha! And yes Sesshomaru we will be there."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and disappeared into the night sky, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Inuyasha immediately wrapped his arms around his mate. "This means we get no time to ourselves at the castle huh?" He whispered his voice husky.  
  
Kagome leaned back against her mate, enjoying the feeling of his breath on her neck. "I don't know. Maybe I can set aside some time for you."  
  
Inuyashas hand wandered making Kagome lose her breath, "Inuyasha as much as I am-am enjoying this please we have to go."  
  
"Of course, you agree that you owe me?" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Yes I owe you." Kagome gave in.  
  
"Deal." He kissed Kagome on her sweet spot behind her ear that made her jump in his arms. Pulling away they walked hand in hand down towards the village.

* * *

The wind whipped against Sesshomarus silver locks sending them flying behind him. Against the night background, Sesshomaru could see his castle. Few lights shone in the windows and noise was absent as he landed in the courtyard. Rin still slept as he entered the castle and servants crowded him. The only one Sesshomaru wished for was Jaken and the nasty toad came running at his master's call.  
  
"Yes M'Lord?" Jaken sputtered.  
  
"Have Rin's things brought into the room next to mine. And make it quick." Sesshomaru ordered.  
  
As Jaken and the other servants prepared Rin's room, Sesshomaru took Rin into his room and gently laid her on his bed. She looked so perfect lying there in his bed, her bed. Sesshomaru came to a conclusion as he watched his mate sleep peacefully. As a human she was nothing to compare to the other humans, and as an almost youkai she battled all other female inuyoukai. Rin was just perfect as she was.  
  
Sesshomaru lied down next to Rin and took her sleeping form into his arms. One hand caressed her back as the other ran it's way through her silky hair. Even lying here so close to her Sesshomaru had to fight back the urge to take her. So badly he wanted to feel the heat of her skin against his skin, her breath on his neck, her innocent screams filling his ears, it all drove him crazy just thinking of it.  
  
A knock sounded behind Sesshomaru and Jakens annoying voice reached his ears, "M'Lord, Rin's room is ready."  
  
Sesshomaru growled at how dense Jaken could be. Standing Sesshomaru made his way to the door, flinging it open he wasn't surprised to see a quavering Jaken. "Jaken you will not call Rin, Rin anymore. She is now Lady Rin. Understand?"  
  
Jaken sputtered but dared not to speak, he only nodded and turned to disappear. Sesshomaru glared after his servant before closing the door behind him and walking back to Rin. A gentle smile graced his cold lips at the sight of her. She had grabbed one of his pillows in her sleep and now was cuddling it. It seemed that when she was unconscious she knew who she was. By grabbing Sesshomarus pillow that smelled of him Rin had shown that she wished for him to be there lying next to her.  
  
Gathering Rin in his arms after releasing the pillow from her death like grip, he made his way through the door that connected his room to hers. Her room was just as magnificent as his; the bed was set against the same wall as his and the furniture was placed in the same general place that his was. The only difference in the two rooms was that Rin's bed sheets were a dark sky blue and Sesshomarus were a deep blood red. Carefully Sesshomaru set Rin upon her bed and pulled the covers over her small body. Then laying next to her he himself feel into a restless sleep.  
  
Loud talking awoke Sesshomaru and at once he looked to Rin and was relieved to find her still asleep. Rising from the bed Sesshomaru left Rin's room and entered the hallway. Inuyasha was standing there yelling down at Jaken about how pathetic and weak he was while Kagome and two young pups stood off to the side watching with amusement.  
  
"Inuyasha please restrain from killing my servant." Sesshomaru commanded, "That would be my job."  
  
Inuyasha spun around and smirked, "Ah come on Sesshomaru, he's never stopped being stupid."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru threatened, and Inuyasha only nodded before going back to glaring at the toad demon.  
  
"Sesshomaru you have a wonderful castle here. If I may ask where is Rin?" Kagome asked holding onto her son's hand.  
  
"She is currently sleeping in the room next to me. I have put her corridors next to mine, in case of emergency." Sesshomaru explained, eyeing the young boy.  
  
"Why not have her in your room?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"Because Inuyasha if you were in Rin's place do you think you would like to wake next to someone you don't know?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Guess not." Inuyasha answered feeling stupid.  
  
"Rin is not due to awake for a few more hours so you two will be showed to your rooms by Jaken and I expect to see you both in the dining hall in less then an hour. I am sure you still know the way Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and watched as Sesshomaru disappeared back into the room where he knew Rin now was. Jaken scuffed and started walking down the hall, leaving Kagome, Inuyasha and their kids to hurry after him.  
  
"Um Jaken do you think we could get a room close to Rins?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru has given you and Inuyasha the room he sees fit." Jaken replied coldly.  
  
"Watch your tone toad." Inuyasha threatened.  
  
"Why you are not my master."  
  
"I am royalty in this house, your former Lord's second son, and your now Lords brother. If I were you I would watch myself since I'm sure Sesshomaru wouldn't mind if I just got rid of you." Inuyasha growled back.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru told you not to kill me." Jaken retorted but his fear was getting the better of him, Inuyasha could tell.  
  
"And you think Sesshomarus word will stop me? Father's word never stopped me when I was young Jaken. You do remember what I did when I was young don't you Jaken?" Inuyasha asked his voice low and deadly.  
  
"Yes I do. Here is your room." Jaken said before turning and leaving quickly.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the door for a moment before his lips cracked a cocky smile, "I'll be damned. That son of a –."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed interrupting Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry Kagome." Inuyasha apologized. "But really he just had to do this."  
  
"Who did what Inuyasha?"  
  
"Sesshomaru, this room he gave us is my old room when I was young." Inuyasha said turning to his mate.  
  
"Really this is your old room here?" Kagome asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah come on let's see how much as changed!" Inuyasha decided grabbing his mate's hand and dragging her and their pups into the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table in the dining room while waiting for his brother and his family. Servants were filling the table with plates of food already, and Jaken stood next to his Lord talking about something Sesshomaru could care less about. Suddenly the doors opened and in stepped Inuyasha and his mate; behind them walking their son and young daughter.  
  
"Decided to join me Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Yeah I figured why not. And thanks for giving Kagome and I my old room." Inuyasha said sitting down and Kagome sat across from him. Hikaru grabbed the seat beside his father while Kagome sat Kisha down in the seat beside her.  
  
"Sesshomaru I don't think you meet these two." Kagome said.  
  
"I have but I don't actually know them. The boys Hikaru correct, the girl?" Sesshomaru responded.  
  
"Yes Hikaru and this little angel here is Kisha." Kagome said reaching over to tickle her little daughter.  
  
Sesshomaru had to stop himself from smiling at the scene but Inuyasha didn't hesitate to smile at his mate and daughter. Lunch went quietly with the random talk of the village and youkai roaming the lands.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru you still got that meadow in the garden for training?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Good I think I'll take Hikaru out there after dinner, alright?" Inuyasha said looking to his mate and brother.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded not caring and Kagome smiled at her mate giving her agreement.  
  
"Awesome!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Can we go now dad?"  
  
"Sure thing." Inuyasha said standing and walking over to his mate. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips and neck before kissing his giggling daughters head. As soon as father and son left the room Kagome moved to clean up her messy daughter.  
  
"Kagome, how do you think Rin is going to act to all of this?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to look at her.  
  
"I honestly don't know Sesshomaru, but I wish to be the one she awakes too." Kagome answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's a common fact that a woman will feel safe around another woman. No offense Sesshomaru but I don't think it should be you she awakes too. I will introduce you to her when I think the time is right." Kagome explained, stopping to meet his eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "I understand."  
  
"That's good to hear, now the doctor did tell me that she didn't lose all of her memories but she did lose most of them. She could have lost all her memories from you until the attack. Meaning she might only remember her childhood which what I've heard was terrible. But there is also the fact that she might have lost bits and pieces. She might remember me and not you, or vice versa. We will just have to see the consequences of the poison when she awakes." Kagome said, finishing cleaning her daughter.  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed the air and noticed that Rins scent was changing; she was awaking. "Kagome Rin is about to wake up."  
  
Kagome nodded and quickly stood gathering her daughter in her arms. Sesshomaru lead the way back to the hall where Rin and his room were. He opened the door and Kagome walked inside. Rins heartbeat was quickening and her breathing was coming faster, the normal signs of someone waking up.  
  
Kagome let Kisha down from her arms to roam around the room, before sitting down on the bed beside Rin. Sesshomaru took a seat by the window where Rin could not see him. Slowly Rin's eyes opened and Kagome gasped, they were a deep amber color almost like Inuyashas.  
  
"Rin?" Kagome whispered as Rin lifted her eyes to see Kagome.  
  
Seconds went by as Rin studied Kagomes face, "Rin do you remember me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kagome?" Rin whispered, narrowing her eyes to study and look at her harder.  
  
"Yes it's me Rin you do remember me?" Kagome asked excited.  
  
"Vaguely."  
  
"You know your names Rin right?" Kagome asked slowly. Rin was looking good so far.  
  
"Sounds familiar Kagome. Where am I?" Rin asked her amber eyes darting around.  
  
"Your in the Lord of the Westerns Lands palace. You're safe here." Kagome explained. She didn't want to bring in Sesshomaru just yet. Kisha grabbed a hold of Kagomes leg and she reached down to pick her up.  
  
"Who's that?" Rin asked.  
  
"Oh this little girl is Kisha my daughter. You use to love babysitting her all the time." Kagome explained, "I have-."  
  
"No I can recall Kisha and I think your sons name is Hiaru?" Rin asked  
  
"Close my sons name is Hikaru." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Yeah that's the name." Rin remembered.  
  
"So who's who?"  
  
"Who's the Lord of the Western Lands?" Rin asked trying hard to remember.  
  
Kagome lifted her eyes to look at Sesshomaru. But he was staring out the window. "His name is Sesshomaru. He saved you Rin, you've been living with him since you were a little girl."  
  
Rin closed her eyes as a faint picture formed in her mind. Something large and silver, a cold yet at times gentle voice then two golden eyes that pierced her soul and entire being. These eyes were pure ice, but the longer Rin tried to focus on them the more warmer they became. It was like a battle trying to remember everything. She didn't know why she couldn't, why the memories were not coming.  
  
Re-opening her eyes Rin looked at Kagome, "Kagome please tell me why I can't remember anything. When you said Sesshomaru I see something large and silver, a pair of strong cold golden eyes. What happened to me? Why can't I remember anything?"  
  
Kagome reached forward and embraced the now crying Rin, "Rin you were attacked when you were a human by a snake youkai. It injected its poison into your blood stream. Rin you were dying and Sesshomaru saved you; he saved you when no one else could do a thing. But it wasn't enough; the poison had reached your brain and wiped out part of your memory. Rin do you believe me when I say that Sesshomaru would never hurt you?"  
  
Rin cried harder into Kagomes chest, "I don't know! I feel so weird Kagome. Why did you say when I was human?"  
  
"Rin the poison did more then wipe out your memory. It was slowly destroying your own blood. And as a human you could not fight off the poison. I had to give you youkai blood, which turned you into a youkai. You are still partially human but more youkai then anything else. Rin you must believe me when I say it was the only way to save you." Kagome explained rocking back and forth with Rin in her arms.  
  
"I don't want to feel weird Kagome." Rin whispered.  
  
"I know you don't but it will get better believe me. Accept who you are Rin." Kagome said gently.  
  
"Why? How did Sesshomaru save me Kagome? Please tell me!" Rin pleaded, "When you or I say his name I feel drawn to him for some reason, even now! Why?"  
  
Kagome looked away and at Sesshomaru who was now looking at them, "Rin he saved you by making you his mate." Kagome softly whispered. "He loves you Rin, and would never even dream of hurting you. As mates you two are bonded to each other, when not around the other you feel drawn to be by the others side. In your case Rin it's harder. You are in pain from not knowing who you are, and you wish for him to be there to hold you and tell you the truth. Yet at the same time you are afraid because you don't know who he is. If you two had completed the entire ceremony the urge to be next to him wouldn't be as strong but you never completed the final step in the ceremony."  
  
Rin drank all of this in. Her mind was working faster then it had ever worked. Ceremony, drawn, bonded, all of what Kagome was saying sounded so familiar, so right but Rin couldn't place it. Thoughts, words, pictures, screamed in her mind begging Rin to remember. "I-I must see him Kagome...please..."  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No Rin not yet, you must remember him better."  
  
Rin shook her head and pushed herself away from Kagome, "Please Kagome I must see him!"  
  
"Then your wish is granted." A strong familiar voice whispered behind Rin.  
  
Rin spun around and widened her eyes. The man who stood there was the same person in her mind. He had the same silver hair, the stripes, and the fur on his shoulder, and he had the golden eyes. But the eyes weren't as cold as they were in her mind; they were warmer, and softer.  
  
"Are you Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered.  
  
"I am Rin." Sesshomaru moved closer to the bed but Rin backed up against the headboard.  
  
"Please don't...." Rin cried.  
  
"Rin I'm not going to hurt you, you know that." Sesshomaru said softly.  
  
Rin shook her head, obviously confused. Too many memories were returning, some good but most of them bad. "Please I don't know what to do...I'm so scared..."  
  
"Then let me comfort you Rin...you are my mate and when you're in pain I am in pain as well." Sesshomaru said taking another step forward, and this time Rin did not back up.  
  
Slowly and meekly Rin nodded allowing Sesshomaru to climb onto the bed and sit beside her. Rin turned to meet his intense stare and smiled hopefully. Sesshomaru nodded and lightly smiled back. He reached up and brushed aside Rin's hair from her face.  
  
"Sesshomaru I want to remember, please help to remember." Rin pleaded quietly.  
  
"And I will, you just need to trust me first. Do you Rin?"  
  
Rin nodded and slowly let herself fall into Sesshomarus strong chest. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body in comfort, and whispered words of love and hope into her ear.  
  
Rin was in a field, for some reason she felt content and at home in the field. She was singing and making a crown out of flowers she found there. But suddenly the sky darkened and screams filled her ears. A growl made Rin turn around and she saw menacing red eyes in the shadows. Rin screamed and turned to run away, but the wolves were faster. The last thing she remembered was an intense pain in her back before everything went black. Then Rin saw a family, Kagome and Inuyashas, Hikaru was waving at her to come play while Kisha only bounced in her basket by Kagome. Rin smiled at them and hurried over but suddenly flames shot out from nowhere engulfing them in flames. Rin cried out to them but she received no response.  
  
Sesshomaru appeared out of the flames looking strong and confident as always. His golden eyes flashed dangerously in the shadows of his face. Like lightning he moved and knocked Rin to the ground. He sat on top of her and smirked. His sword being merely inches from her neck made it difficult for Rin to breathe without cutting herself. He said something Rin could not hear but it made him smirk and strangely she smirked back. Then Rin pushed Sesshomaru off of her and he did nothing to say no. Suddenly there was dark narrow evil eyes staring at Rin; fangs appeared and Rin screamed into the darkness. Then it cut to Sesshomaru standing behind Rin his hand on hers while she gripped a sword. He moved her hand and said things in her ear.  
  
Memories all collided in Rins head, returning from their sleep. She remembered a lot but she knew not everything and it would take time for those memories to return. But Rin had come to a conclusion by what she had gotten back. All though some of the memories with Sesshomaru were not pleasant ones, there were ones where he was kind and loving and didn't know it. Ones where Rin knew he wanted to smile but couldn't, ones where he was training Rin and she would always joke with him almost bringing out a smile or laugh.  
  
"Rin are you ok?" Sesshomarus voice asked brining her out of her thoughts.  
  
Rin was silent as she thought harder, but slowly she nodded into his chest. "Yes I think I am. I remember a lot Sesshomaru."  
  
"Do you remember me Rin?" Sesshomaru asked carefully.  
  
"Yes I remember you a lot, I remember Kagome and her family, and the training you gave me, the wolves. "Rin started to slow down as she got into more of the sadder things she remembered, "I remember the fire that killed my parents, and-and, the snake youkai Sesshomaru. I remember what he did, he almost killed me!"  
  
"But he didn't Rin you are alive healthy, and regaining your memories." Sesshomaru whispered, holding Rin tighter.  
  
Rin whispered an agreement and silence fell between them. "Sesshomaru am I really a youkai?"  
  
"Not a full youkai but yes you are for the most part."  
  
"I remember when you use to say that you would never take a human mate. Hearing that broke my heart you know." Rin confined.  
  
"I do remember saying that, and looking back on it I realize that I didn't mean it." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"But now that I am a youkai do you still wish for me?" Rin asked.  
  
"I will always want you Rin whether you are human or youkai. You are mate and I made you my mate when you were a human." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"But you did that to get rid of the poison in my bloodstream I thought." Rin said looking up at him.  
  
Golden eyes looked down into almost matching amber ones. His eyes held no secrets or lies as they stared down at her. "Rin at first that was going to be the reason but I realized that I loved you. As much as I tried to say I didn't I knew I did and I was only putting it off. I wish to be with you for eternity, and never let you go or let anyone else have you. You believe me don't you Rin?"  
  
A smile cracked Rins lips, "Will you stop asking me that question Sesshomaru? I believe you to no end."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled lightly and enjoyed the look she gave him when he did, so he decided that he would do it more. Suddenly he cursed himself when he felt that hot pressure build in his lower body again. He wanted Rin, and he wanted her badly. Sesshomaru groaned making Rin look up, "Sesshomaru are you okay?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and leaned his head down upon Rins chest. Rin looked down at Sesshomaru in curiosity wondering what he was doing but she caught sight of a large bulge in his pants. Blush quickly covered Rin's face as she realized what was wrong with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Ano, Sesshomaru will you be okay? Is there anything I can do to help you?" Rin asked, surprised at how she too was becoming aroused by what she saw.  
  
Sesshomaru groaned again, "There is but I don't if you are ready for it, so I will be leaving and you and Kagome can talk. I will see at dinner tonight."  
  
He made a move to stand from the bed but Rin quietly grabbed him making him fall back down next to her, "I am ready, but not here and not now. I will see at dinner yes Sesshomaru, and I will see you after dinner as well."  
  
Sesshomaru studied Rin's face before nodding showing that he understood. "Until then my dear Rin."  
  
He leaned in and carefully captured Rin's lips in his. Rin was so surprised at how quick he was but was more amazed at how gentle and sweet he was when he kissed her. Rin wanted more but knew of what she would be receiving later that night. Almost relunctly Sesshomaru parted with Rin and stood once again from the bed. Kagome came from behind Rin and embraced her, while Rin watched her Sesshomaru leave and close the door silently behind him.  
  
"Kagome is he always that sweet?" Rin asked curious.  
  
"Only with you he is; now that's what I call love hon." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"I trust and believe in him Kagome, I know I do. My heart and soul tell me too." Rin said quietly.  
  
"Then follow what they say Rin; you should always."  
  
Rin turned around and Kagome came to sit down on the bed with Kisha in her arms, "Tell me more of Sesshomaru and everyone please."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Rin: The next chapter in this story is a lemon along with Love is a funny thing, the next chapter is a lemon too; oh joy two lemons to write! How fun! LOL.  
  
Yasha: Your fault not mine.  
  
Rin: Shut up I never meant for both stories to end up like this in the same way.  
  
Yasha: Did too.  
  
Rin: Whatever. Please review and you have been warned!!! LOL.  
  
Yasha: Yes please review later!!!  
  
Ja-ne!!


	9. Chapter 8: Forever Together

Forever Together  
  
By: Rin6  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own so shut up and stop asking.  
  
Rin: Okay here is the latest chapter of FT. NO THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! There will be maybe two more. Not sure yet.  
  
Yasha: There is a lemon in this chapter as well! So be prepared!!!  
  
WARNING!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS A TRUE LEMON SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SCENES THAT CONTAIN SEXUAL ATIVITIES THEN I RECOMMEND YOU LEAVING!!! THE LEMON PART IS MARKED OFF THIS (lemon AND End of lemon) AND don't worry the whole chapter is not a lemon. So watch out for the marker that says the lemon is going to began and end!!!!!!  
  


* * *

Chapter 8: Forever Together

* * *

  
  
Rin smiled at Kagome as they walked through the house towards the large dining hall. For the past few hours they had talked and talked of everything from Rin's past. Her family, Naraku, how she met Sesshomaru, the travels she took with her Lord and Jaken, Kohaku and how he almost killed her, the final battle with Naraku, and just about everything until this moment. Rin was starting to feel more like herself, but there was still this nagging feeling in her. When she asked Kagome about it Kagome explained that it was a side effect of the mating ritual. When no around your mate you get this feeling of emptiness and loneliness, but once in their presence it disappears.  
  
"Don't worry Rin, I feel it too, when not around Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling as they approached the two door-dining hall.  
  
Rin nodded figuring that it made sense because as soon as they entered the hall, and she caught sight of her mate the feeling disappeared all together. Sesshomaru stood followed by Inuyasha and Hikaru. Kagome reached out to squeeze Rin's hand in comfort, as she grabbed Kisha and walked towards Inuyashas side.  
  
Rin saw that the seat beside Sesshomaru was empty, deciding it was her seat she walked quickly to it and sat. Kagome sat in the middle of Kisha and Inuyasha, Hikaru sat beside his sister, while his father was seating on the other side of Sesshomaru. Rin looked to smile at Sesshomaru who nodded in return, his eyes softening for a brief moment.  
  
Dinner was a quick and laughter filled time that night. Kisha provided much of the entertainment as she struggled to use her chopsticks. Hikaru joked with his father who in return joked with Rin.  
  
"So how's it feel Lady Rin?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"How does what feel Inuyasha?" Rin replied looking up from her meal.  
  
"To be the new Lady of the Western Lands!" He exclaimed smiling.  
  
Rin shrugged and sent a brief look to Sesshomaru as if asking for his help. "I feel no different. This has always been my home."  
  
Inuyasha nodded before smirking, "Yeah well if I was you I wouldn't want to be living here, let alone mated to this block of ice."  
  
He pointed to Sesshomaru and Rin gasped. Sesshomaru growled lowly, daring his brother to continue. "You will not speak like that to my mate Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha made a fake bow with his head at Sesshomaru, "Of course not M'Lord. I wouldn't dream."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried playfully hitting him on the arm.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his arm whimpering, but Rin knew he was faking it. "Come now Inuyasha, surely you're not hurt?"  
  
Inuyashas mouth dropped but closed it quickly, "Never!"  
  
"Dear brother, I am surprised that you would allow your mate to cause you such harm when I have caused you more." Sesshomaru spoke up.  
  
"Now hold on one moment! You have never caused me harm!" Inuyasha argued.  
  
"Inuyasha if I can recall you are the one who lost every battle we ever engaged in!" Sesshomaru pointed out heatedly.  
  
Rin sighed as the yelling and competition of truth went on. Looking at Kagome who in turn was shaking her head she decided to speak up, "Honestly must you both argue and bicker so much? You're both acting like rivalry pups!"  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha feel silent at Rins outburst. They fell back into their seats and stared at Rin.  
  
"That's more like it! Now can we at least enjoy the last bit of dinner with out biting one another's heads off?" Rin asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked away before mumbling a yes; Sesshomaru nodded to his mate, but refused to look at his little brother.  
  
"Thank you, now Kagome what were you saying?" Rin asked changing the subject.  
  
Sesshomaru continued to stare at his mate in disbelief. She never spoke out like that before? Was it because of her becoming a demon? She had Inuyashas blood in her. What if she had gotten his attitude as well? Oh, Kami, please don't let that happen. Sesshomaru silently prayed.  
  
Rin smiled and sent a gaze to her soon to be mate. Her eyes immediately brightened as she sent a loving smile to him. Looking down at her half empty plate she decided that she wasn't hungry anymore.  
  
"Sesshomaru I'm not hungry anymore, I think I'll retire for the evening."  
  
Sesshomaru looked up only to catch Rins eyes. She wished to retire and she wanted him to come as well. Clearing his throat he stood.  
  
"Yes Rin I believe we shall both retire for the evening. Good night to all." He spoke slowly and clearly as he rose, taking Rins hand at the same time.  
  
Kagome sent Rin an encouraging smile as she left the dining hall with Sesshomaru. Once outside she gasped as Sesshomaru bent and swiped her tiny body into his strong arms. Then with his youkai speed he ran through his castle and quickly made his way to his room.  
  
Sesshomaru practically threw Rin on the bed, she barely had time to gasp in surprise before his mouth and body covered hers. It was a very demanding kiss Rin noticed. She gasped again this time into his mouth as he prodded her bottom lip asking for entrance. Rin opened her mouth slightly and almost cried out in shock as she felt his tongue enter and prod her own. It was a battle after that. At first Rin fought back but soon found herself falling into Sesshomaru's slow torture he exercised into her mouth. She whimpered when Sesshomaru pulled away. His silver hair fell around them like a gentle waterfall as he began to suck and bite the delicate skin of Rins neck.  
  
His hands moved slowly down in teasing lines causing Rin to arch her back, trying to reach for his touch. Even still fully clothed she could feel the warmth of his hands on her body. It caused chills to run and down her spine as he continued his slow and never ending torture. Sesshomaru moved up to Rins ear and began to suck on her earlobe as he whispered,  
  
"I will not stop, Rin...."  
  
Rin gripped the sheets as she twisted painfully trying to rid herself of his agonizing yet pleasurable touches, "I don't want you too Sesshomaru..."  
  
Somehow she found the strength to pull his face to hers. Cupping it she stared right into his golden orbs and was surprised to find passion, lust, and.... love shining back at her. She gave him a smile, "I want you Sesshomaru, I want you to take all of me forever."  
  
Reaching up she captured his lips as he reached behind her head with a clawed hand to slowly lay her back down upon the bed sheets. His other hand found the knot of her obi and he quickly made work of it with one short flick of his wrist. Rin gasped slightly at the sudden feel of Sesshomarus burning hand upon her already hot flesh. His claws lightly grazing the skin, almost feather like but never leaving scratch.  
  
From Rins mouth escaped a moan of pleasure as his hands purposefully skipped over her breasts. They made their way to her shoulders and proceeded to slowly push aside the thin kimono Rin wore. He smirked as he found his dear Rin completely naked to his eye. Rin blushed, as she lay defenseless beneath his stare. For a brief moment she wondered if she was not worthy of him and he thought of her to be ugly. But then suddenly his mouth was on hers and slowly down her jaw to her ear.  
  
"You're beautiful..."

**_LEMON_**

Rin smiled and blushed harder at his comment. His mouth continued its little hunt as it went slower and slower down her flushing body. Crossing over her where her heart was Sesshomarus ears were filled with the rapid heartbeat of Rin. He smirked against her skin before coming to her breast. Gently he cupped one while his mouth attacked the other. Rin cried out and arched her back in pleasure, but nothing she could do would get her away from Sesshomarus torture. Moments later Sesshomaru switched giving the other breast the same attention he had just moments before given the other.  
  
The pleasure and pain Sesshomaru was causing Rin made her heart beat faster; made her blood rush to places she never knew it could. Her head swam in a never-ending pool of feelings, and despite the fact that it was hard for her to breath she could not deny the truth that she wanted more, so much more. Opening her eyes she saw her soon to be mate in all his glory. He had removed himself from her for a brief moment with out her realizing and had stripped of his clothes. Rin blushed as her eyes wandered further down his built and amazing body, and gasped.  
  
Sesshomaru caught what Rin was looking at and found himself smiling evilly. Looking back up into his eyes she gave him another smile and he moved to hover over her small body. His lips found hers while his hands found her hot body. She sucked on his bottom lip as her moans mixed with his growing pants. Nothing would stop either of them now; their passion was too much for even the gods to stop.  
  
Sesshomaru positioned himself at Rins entrance and moved to look back at his Rin. "This will hurt..."  
  
Rin once again reached for his face and caged it between her palms. Giving him a loving smile she kissed him tenderly, "I trust you."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and leaned down to kiss the nape of neck as he slowly entered Rin. Tight was all he could think of as he pushed deeper. Coming to her virgin barrier he turned his head slightly, "I'm sorry..."  
  
Before she could respond Sesshomaru thrust deep into Rin filling her. She screamed and arched her back to the foreign intrusion. It hurt a lot, and Rin swore it felt like being ripped in two. Sesshomaru whispered words of apology and love in her ear as he lay as still as possible waiting for her to get use to him being inside of her. As the pain subsided a new feeling rose, a feeling of pleasure in the pit of her stomach. Turning her head Rin kissed Sesshomaru and he took it as a sign to move on.  
  
Slowly he set the pace as she gripped his back calling his name in moans and cries. This hot pool formed in her stomach as his pace quickened and Rin clung onto Sesshomaru, scratching his beautiful skin with her nails. His growls filled her ears as they rode a rollarcoaster of sensations. The pool in her stomach grew larger and larger and Rin swore she would explode from the pain it was causing her. Gripping Sesshomaru to her as if their lives depended on it, Rin screamed his name as she reached her climax.  
  
Sesshomaru growled lowly as she screamed his name. He knew she had reached her completion but he had yet to reach his. Thrusting harder and deeper he grabbed Rin and held her to his body. Her name escaped his lips in a hoarse cry of pain and pleasure as he reached his own climax. Spilling his seed deep within her womb he sank his fangs into Rins collarbone. She screamed again but quieted when the feel of his tongue on the wound ceased the pain.  
  
**_END OF LEMON_**

He withdrew slowly from Rin and turned onto his back. Pulling Rin with him he gathered her close into his arms and buried his nose into the crook of her neck. Rin, who was cradled against his warm chest smiled as her body feel into a feeling of completion and tenderness. Never in her life had she felt so whole and herself.  
  
"You are mine now Rin, this mark proves it." Sesshomarus voice said, slightly muffled by her hair.  
  
Rin smiled more at the thought that she was his and only his forever. "And you are mine right?"  
  
Sesshomaru pulled away from Rins neck and looked her right in the eyes. "Yes Rin you are the Lady of the Western Lands now. You will rule by my side forever."  
  
Rin smiled as she leaned back into him finding safety in his strong arms. Forever... The smile that once graced her lips no longer lay there as she realized that she was a human and would not be able to stay by his side. A tear fell from her eye as she thought of this. Sesshomaru sensing something was wrong pulled away from Rin and cupped her chin, bringing her to look at him.  
  
"Rin what is wrong?"  
  
Rin whimpered as another tear fell from her eye and down her cheek, "Sesshomaru, I love you with all my heart. I want to stay by your side forever but that's not possible I am only a human. My time of this earth is limited."  
  
By saying those words Rin was afraid he would be hit by reality and he would cast her a side. But no he smiled, shook his head and pulled Rin closer to him. "Rin I know you are human and there is a way to make that not so."  
  
Rins eyes widened, "There is?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and turned to look at Rin again, "The only consequence is that if one of us dies for some reason, like battle or something else; the other would die as well, only of a broken heart. It's dangerous especially for the female, because her mate could always go off into battle and die, dooming her as well."  
  
Rin nodded understanding that since he was the Lord of the Western Lands he always went off into battle. There could always be a chance that he would die, and that would leave Rin to die of a broken heart. But Rin pushed that a side. Sesshomaru could never die he was strong and she wanted to be with him forever not for the next 80 years.  
  
"I don't care Sesshomaru. I want to be with you forever." Rin said smiling up at him.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and raised his claw, "We must mix our blood. By cutting each other wrists, and holding hands the blood will mix. Do you understand?"  
  
Rin nodded and held up her hand. Sesshomaru cut a fine line on his palm and then cut another fine line on Rins palm. She winced slightly at the pain but gave him a smile. He held her hand quickly letting their blood mix. Rin started to feel dizzy, very dizzy. Her eyes drooped and she felt as if all her energy was being taken from her. Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed Rin.  
  
"Do not worry love, you need to rest and allow the blood to mix."  
  
Rin nodded and Sesshomaru pulled Rin once again into his arms. Their hands though never left one anothers as the lovers fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Rin smiled as she thought before falling asleep, Forever Together with my Sesshomaru-sama...  
  


* * *

Rin: That was sweet I enjoyed writing that.  
  
Yasha: Yeah and it was about time that you finally got yourself up from your last habits and back into your writing mood.  
  
Rin: Yeah well I got a new computer and it did NOT have word on it and I could not write. Not to mention like Yasha said I feel into this writer block, where I didn't just feel like writing. Weird huh?  
  
Yasha: Yeah well like we said early. **_THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER OF FOREVER TOGETHER!!! _**There is still a chapter maybe two.  
  
Rin: Yes so keep an eye open for updates!  
  
Ja-ne! And don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 9: A Heir

**Forever Together **

_By: Rin6_

Disclaimer: Nope.

Rin: There will be another chapter!!!

Yasha: This is not the end!!!!

* * *

**_Chapter 9: A Heir_**

* * *

A gentle stirring made Rin awake from her slumber. Slowly she opened her eyes and turned to gaze into intense golden eyes. She smiled and his eyes shifted for a moment and Rin swore she saw a light of love shining in them. Reaching with one hand she lightly ran her hand across down his hair, across his high cheekbones and to his slightly parted lips. Beneath her slender fingers his lips curled into a smirk.

"I want to wake up like this every morning from now on." Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru leaned into Rins touch with her fingers still on his lips, and he lightly placed a kiss there. Rin smiled at Sesshomaru. 'And you shall..." He replied.

"What shall we do today?" Rin asked.

"Whatever it is you wish to do my dear." Sesshomaru purred leaning in to bury his nose into the crook of her neck.

Rin giggled but couldn't stop the feelings that rushed over her like a tidal wave. Her hands were useless even as they tried to move Sesshomaru. Soon Rin found herself drowning once again in a pool of warmth and ecstasy, a pool she never wished to get out of.

Rin whimpered as Sesshomaru pulled away, "As much as I would love to stay here and make love to you over and over again but unfortunately I have much to attend too."

A sigh escaped Rins mouth but she smiled none the less at her mate, "Will we have time tonight?"

"Of course." Sesshomaru leaned in once more, and placing a quick kiss on Rins lips he stood from the bed. Reaching for his clothes lying on the floor he heard the gentle rustle of Rin getting up as well.

"You should take a bath." Sesshomaru said, clipping his armor into place.

"Yeah I should. What will you do today besides this important thing you said earlier." Rin curiously asked.

"Just that. I have to inform the other three Lords of you, and then set up a day where we can have a ball in the honor of your name." Sesshomaru replied, shrugging it off like it was something normal to do.

Rin gasped, "The other three Lords...a ball...in the honor of my name? Are you crazy Sesshomaru?"

"No, why are you worried?" Sesshomaru asked turning around to face his gaping mate.

"No! I just-just-never had something so-so special in my honor, that's all." Rin answered, a light blush creeping upon her cheeks.

Rin looked away and Sesshomaru smirked, "Rin from now on many things will be in your honor. You are the new Lady of the Western Lands, my lifelong mate and mother of the future heirs to the throne. You are not some normal youkai or human anymore Rin."

Rin nodded slowly, and surprised Sesshomaru when she walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his large frame. Sesshomaru embraced his confused and overwhelmed mate in return. He would never get use to this feeling of her in his arms. It just felt so right.

"Arigatou Sesshomaru."

* * *

Sesshomaru left Rin to find his half brother and servant, Jaken. Jaken was easy enough to find, hiding in the kitchens barking orders to the only servants below him.

"Jaken."

The ugly toad spun around, bowing to his master, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken I need to send messengers to the other three Lords of the lands. Inform them that there is to be a ball in one month, and it is to be in the honor of the new Lady Rin of the Western Lands, do you understand?" Sesshomaru ordered.

Jaken nodded quickly before disappearing to do his masters bidding. Leaving the kitchens Sesshomaru sniffed the air and found his brothers hanyou scent. Rin had said she would spend the day with Kagome and the children leaving him to sort through some loose ends. Entering the dojo, Sesshomaru wasn't surprised to find his half brother sparing against a willing servant.

Inuyashas moves had incredibly improved but they were still no match for Sesshomarus lightning moves. Knowing his brother was to engrossed in his fight Sesshomaru took the moment to settle himself against the back wall, far enough from the action but close enough to watch every move and mistake the two made.

Inuyasha blocked one move the skilled fighter sent at him with his sword. Then taking the moment to make an attack, Inuyasha flung himself at the other. Swiping with Tetsusiaga he made a deep wound in the youkai. Crying in pain the other fell to the floor gripping his stomach.

"You should get that looked at." Inuyasha said, kneeling down before the other.

The youkai nodded and stood, limping away towards the castle, where he could get medical attention. Staring after the wounded youkai, Inuyasha smirked, the wind finally bringing his brothers scent to him.

"What did ya think Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sighed, pushing himself off the wall. Coming to stand beside Inuyasha he spoke the truth, "Your fighting skills have improved, but they do need some work."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Never the one to give a nice compliment to are you Sesshomaru?"

"Only to you little brother." Sesshomaru replied.

"So what cha'ya say? How about a little fight for old times?" Inuyasha asked, turning and smirking to his brother.

Sesshomaru seemed to think it over, before his clawed hand reached for the hilt of his own sword. "That would be a wise decision."

Inuyasha drew Tetsusiaga once again, backing up a few steps, "I knew you'd agree."

"All the time." Sesshomaru replied before flying at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked; perhaps Rin did have something Sesshomaru needed so desperately in his life...love....

* * *

Rin wandered the castle halls smiling to herself as she hummed a lullaby. Rin continued to explore the halls searching for Kagome. To her left Rin wasn't all that surprised to hear children laughter coming from the garden. Rerouting her direction Rin left the castle and walked into the bright sunshine.

"Hirake! Do not go far!" Kagome shouted to her growing son. The hyper five year old nodded before bounding off into the garden happy to be able to explore.

Kisha reached out her chubby harms for Rin as she approached. Kagome smiled up at Rin, and taking a short sniff she recognized the sudden change in Rins scent. Finding a spot beside Kisha and Kagome Rin waited for the interrogation. When none came Rin looked to Kagome with confusion.

"If you think I'm going to ask you're wrong Rin. I will wait for you to tell me if you wish only." Kagome explained, fiddling with the hem of her kimono. Rin almost burst out laughing, knowing full good and well that by Kagomes action she so terribly wished to know.

"Stop fooling yourself Kagome, if you must know it was amazing." Rin told.

Kagomes smile grew and she laughed, "I knew it! So will Inuyasha and I be expecting nieces and nephews soon?"

Rin blushed and looked away. To be honest she had never thought about it. Children she meant. Sesshomaru and she never really sat down and talked about future heirs. But he had said something that hinted to the possibility.

_You are the new Lady of the Western Lands, my lifelong mate and mother of the future heirs to the throne. You are not some normal youkai or human anymore Rin._

Yes, Sesshomaru had said she was going to be the mother to the future heirs to the throne. And heirs was plural so....

"Yes Kagome I believe you shall." Rin answered, and she couldn't help but let the smile grow on her red face.

"That's great! I can't wait!" Kagome cried throwing her arms in the air.

Kisha squealed and threw her hands up into the air as well. Kagome and Rin smiled down at the growing full youkai.

"So it's true huh, Kishas a full blooded youkai?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, it's so strange though but none the less Inuyashas ecstatic about her and Hirake." Kagome replied grabbing Kisha before she could roll off the blanket.

Placing her in Rin's lap Kagome continued, "I talked to a friend of mine about how Kisha can be a full demon and her brother a half. She said that when two hanyous mate there are times when the blood of the youkai will be the only blood to go into the child, or vice versa. She also said that there have been times where only the human blood comes together. I guess our youkai blood fused and little Kishas a full-blooded youkai. But you and Sesshomaru will not have to worry about that, since you're a youkai as well as him."

Rin nodded happy to know that fact. "Yeah, but it's hard to imagine little Sesshomarus running around the castle, with their cold stone faces and perfect silver hair."

"And what of hyper, flower picking little Rins running around the castle?" A humored voice asked.

Rin spun around to find her mate bruised, dirty and looking extremely tired and amused. "Sesshomaru! What happened to you!?"

Inuyasha appeared beside his brother, but looking far worse. Kagome jumped up and ran to her mate, already beginning to scowl him.

After safely placing Kisha on the ground, Rin raised herself and went to stand in front of Sesshomaru, "Answer me!"

Sesshomaru smirked enjoying how she held such authority already, "Inuyasha and I had a fight of sorts."

"Was it for his damn sword again?" Rin demanded.

"No!" Inuyasha scuffed, "Your stone face mate here just wanted to have a small fight like old times. Nothing to worry either of you about."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and turned away. She walked over to where Kisha sat staring at her uncle and father confused.

"Yeah, well you scared us!" Rin cried, realizing that she and Kagome were losing the battle.

"I'm sorry to have worried you love." Sesshomaru whispered into Rins ear as he engulfed her in his strong arms. Rin melted and immediately forgave him.

"You need a bath." Rin said pulling away from her smelling mate.

"Yes I do, would you care to join me?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Rin smiled at her mate but shook her head, "I would but I promised Kagome that I would stay here and spend the day with her."

Sesshomaru nodded, and turned away calling over his shoulder, "I will see you shortly."

Rin nodded, turned to Kagome and immediately made a face of disgust. Inuyasha stood close to Kagome his hands cupping her cheeks, with his tongue practically jammed down her throat.

"Please not in public you two." Rin called to them, smirking as they pulled apart both with noticeably red cheeks.

Inuyasha mumbled a goodbye to Kagome before sprinting off to also take a bath. Kagome turned to Rin and gaped. "That was mean!"

"Well if you two didn't make out right in front of me and Kisha I wouldn't have said anything." Rin responded bending to pick up Kisha once more.

"Not funny Rin." Kagome said, though her smirk showed differently.

* * *

**_1 Week Later:_**

Hirake slowly peered around the corner, his golden eyes searching for an unseen person or object. Silver furred ears twisted in various directions hoping to catch any sound of whatever he was searching for. Suddenly a black blur caught his eye and he turned only to come face to face with his Aunt.

"Aunty Rin!" Hirake exclaimed.

Rin reached forward and engulfed her nephew in a tight hug. "I told you I would find you!"

Hirake struggled in her arms but it was to no prevail, Rin just wouldn't let go.

"Aunty Rin please let go!!" Hirake begged.

Rin loosened her hold on him and disappeared once again into the shadows. In the past week Sesshomaru had taught Rin how to control, and center her senses. He had instructed then when he was busy she was to practice her growing skills on someone in the family. So that brought them to modern day. Rin watched with amusement from behind a stature her five-year-old nephew spin around, searching for anything that would pinpoint where Rin hid.

Rin was about to tackle him again when shouts redirected her attention. Turning her head to look down the hall she saw a servant running towards them. Holding her hand out to stop her nephew Rin waited for the servant to arrive.

"Lady Rin!"

"Yes."

"Lord Sesshomaru has requested your presence in his study."

Rin nodded, "Thank you."

The servant bowed before turning to run away once again. Rin looked over her shoulder and wasn't surprised to see her nephew spouting a frown. "Hirake, we can continue another time, alright?"

Hirakes gaze fell but he nodded anyways, "Yeah, okay Aunty Rin. Bye!"

Rin said her goodbye before turning down another hall that lead to her mates study. On the way Rin thought of the many reasons why he would call for her. She had told him of her plans for the day, and he his own. The meeting of the three other Lords wasn't for another two weeks, and as far as she knew nothing had gone wrong in the palace.

Sliding the door open Rin walked into Sesshomarus study. His form stood by the window, casting a shadow upon the floor. His back to her, Rin walked forward until she was beside her mate.

"You called?"

"Rin..." Sesshomaru started, "Have you noticed a change in your scent lately?"

Rin scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, and taking a deep breath she examined her scent. No, to her knowledge there was nothing wrong with her scent, "No Sesshomaru, why?"

Sesshomaru remained silent as he continued to stare out the window. Rin was suddenly very worried.

"What's wrong with me Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru finally let a slight smirk form on his cold face it only made Rin more nervous.

"Rin take deeper breath, is your scent the only one you find?"

Rin did as he asked, closing her eyes she searched. Rin found her own aura easily, but there was the tiniest of difference in it. Focusing on it she drew it further. It was strange; it felt like a tiny life force, but how? Rin's had already found her life force so where had this one come from?

Rin reopened her eyes, "I feel something odd Sesshomaru. It's like another life force, but I already found my own. It's almost as if there's another...being...in...me..."

Rin suddenly gasped and smiled, "Sesshomaru am...am I? Could I..."

"Be pregnant Rin?" Sesshomaru finished.

Rin nodded, "Yes am I?"

"Yes Rin you are, it's so tiny that I barely sensed it a few days ago, but it's growing and is definitely a child." Sesshomaru turned to his mate a true smile gracing his lips. "Rin the future heir to the Western Lands is growing in your womb."

Rin smiled and not thinking clearly she jumped into Sesshomarus arms, hugging him tightly, "Oh Kami! We are going to have a child! I'm so happy!"

"As am I Rin..." Sesshomaru whispered leaning closer to his mate, his arms encircling her small frame.

* * *

Rin: There will be another chapter after this, and if everything goes as planned it will conclude the story. Also just so everyone knows there MIGHT be a sequel, but if there is it won't be for a bit. Most likely after Love Is A Funny Thing ends.

Yasha: Hope you all enjoyed it, Rin is sorry that it was somewhat short but oh well. Next chapter will be longer!

Rin: And sorry the long wait!!! It will not happen again!


	11. Chapter 10: A Future

**_Title: Forever Together _**

**_By: Youkai No Rin_**

Disclaimer: Nope.

Rin: Hey there!

Yasha: (nudges Rin) Tell them...

Rin: (rolls her eyes) Fine, as much as I hate to say this. This is the last chapter of Forever Together. I know it's a heart breaker. Believe me it's one of my first stories ever!

Yasha: But...

Rin: But I plan on making a sequel in the near future. I think a few months, but I will write a sequel I hope! Stay tuned!

Yasha: So...

Rin: So here's the last chapter...I think I want to be alone now...(walks away crying)

* * *

**_Chapter 11: A Future_**

* * *

The sun rose in a blaze of red, pink, orange and yellow and like a painting they clashed together forming a breathtaking scene of life. Rin took a deep breath enjoying the cold air and her small moment of freedom. For the last few weeks Sesshomaru had literally choked Rin of being alone, of being able to go outside and just about everything else she once took for granted. Rin swore sometimes that Sesshomaru had turned into an overly protective mate. Not that she mind, but Rin needed some time to herself every now and then.

Turning her head slightly, Rin gazed at her sleeping mate from the open balcony. She had somehow managed to escape from his ever-tight grasp on her a moment ago to come outside and enjoy the early sunrise. And succeeding in her escape Rin would make this brief moment worthwhile. Turning back towards the rising sun, Rins hand slowly slid down to her large belly.

Rubbing her round stomach, Rin lost herself to her thoughts. She had been putting it off for three weeks now, but there was no denying it any longer. Today was the day where there was to be a ball in Rins honor, and at that ball she would be introduced to the entire high class of demon society. In other words where Rin would either be accepted or rejected by the demon world. What a day it was going to be.

Rin continued to stare out at the sunrise, when suddenly a large clawed hand covered her small one, and a long strong arm wrapped itself around her petite body. A husky voice whispered into Rins ears, "Rin...I thought I told you not to go outside when I am not with you..."

Rin rolled her eyes, leaning back against her mate's body, "But Sesshomaru you were only in the room behind me."

Sesshomaru spun Rin around so that she faced him. He leaned in to kiss her sweet lips, but Rin pulled away before he was able too.

An elegant eyebrow rose in question, as Rin quickly explained herself, "Sesshomaru, I'm pregnant not dying. I don't need to be suffocated everyday, unable to go outside because of your million worries. This pup is not going to change my free spirit."

Her voice was persistent and Sesshomaru knew that there would be no denying Rin her freedom. She had survived it this long but even his obeying Rin had her limits. "I know that, Rin. You're right I am overly worried."

Rin smiled at her mate finally leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you for understanding Sesshomaru."

The Taiyoukai nodded, "The ball will begin later this afternoon. Guests will arrive shortly after noon."

"I need to go see Kagome but I shall come back to prepare myself." Rin said pulling from her mate's arms.

Sesshomaru turned to follow her back into the room quietly closing the doors behind him. He sat upon the bed watching as she got dressed in a formal yet comfortable kimono. He admired how her stomach was already growing fairly large. It was funny how Rin still didn't know but even more when she did not bother to ask him about it.

"Rin how long do human females usually carry their children for before delivery?" Sesshomaru questioned, though he already knew the answer.

Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru questionably, "Around nine months, why? I'm not human anymore Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded before continuing, "Correct, Rin you are _not_ a human anymore and thus a youkai. Rin, youkai carry their children at different lengths of time. As you are an Inu youkai you will carry our pup for around two months at the latest."

Rin stood shocked, her mouth hung open in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"I do not lie Rin, you know that."

"So I'm halfway through the pregnancy already?" Rin asked.

"Yes Rin." Sesshomaru replied.

"Um...Sesshomaru I was wondering..." Rin hesitated, "Do-do you know if the child is a boy or girl?"

Sesshomaru smirked, rising from the futon and slowly making his way towards his curious mate. Dropping to the ground before her on his knees he leaned closer to her large belly. Placing a sharp ear upon where the pup's heartbeat was the strongest, he listened carefully to its rhythm. Closing his eyes he lost himself.

Rin was even more shocked when Sesshomaru dropped before her and leaned into her stomach to listen to their pup. When he closed his eyes it brought a gentle smile to her face. It was weird but to Rin it looked like Sesshomaru lost himself to listening to the strong heartbeat of their pup.

Finding his answer Sesshomaru pulled away, a rare smile gracing his lips when he looked up to meet his mate's gaze.

"Our pup shall be a male."

Rins face broke into a wide smile and she flung herself at Sesshomaru. Her arms wrapping themselves around his large frame Rin squealed. "That's so good to hear!"

Sesshomaru wrapped his strong arms around her petite one burying his nose into the crook of her neck, "Thank you, my Rin."

"Oh, Sesshomaru don't thank me. You brought me back to life when I was a little girl and then made me your mate when I was deathly sick years later. If you hadn't done those things I wouldn't be here right now, in your arms, carrying our pup, and feeling completely whole. It should be I who is thanking you." Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru heart warmed at her words. Yes he had saved Rin so many times and look where and what it got him. He had a mate, and a male pup on the way; Sesshomaru finally had the life he had dreamed and wished for so many years ago. And it had all started with his little Rin.

Sesshomarus gripped tightened around Rin and he took in another deep breath to just make sure she was really there, "I'm never going to let you go."

Rin giggled, her voice like a soft melody to his ears, "I hope you never have too, because I don't want to go anywhere without you."

Sesshomaru pulled back, and cupping her face with his hand he captured her soft pink lips in a fierce kiss that left both of the lovers breathless afterwards.

* * *

"Inuyasha calm down."

"No! Kagome I haven't been seen before these other Lords in years!" Inuyasha shouted, pacing a hole in the wood.

"Daddy, you're making me dizzy." Hirake complained, falling back on the bed.

"Listen to your son Inuyasha." Kagome instructed, balancing Kisha on her hip.

"Kagome, you don't understand. The last time I did see these Lords they hated me, despised me; thought of m as the lowest creature in this world!" Inuyasha cried frustrated.

"At the time little brother you were." A cold voice reminded him from the doorway.

Inuyasha groaned knowing full good and well who was would be standing in that doorway when he turned around. Unfortunately his son had to yell out that forbidden name, "Uncle Sesshomaru!"

Hirake sat straight up and out of the bed running at full speed to his Uncle. He smiled a toothy smile at Sesshomaru and in return Sesshomaru reached out to ruffle his hair. Rin had told him to start getting ready to be a father; so naturally she suggested that he began to treat Hirake and Kisha as if they were his own little ones.

_The things I do for you Rin._ Sesshomaru thought.

"Sesshomaru, how nice to see you." Kagome greeted.

"Yes how nice..." Inuyasha hissed finally turning around, his eyes narrowed, "And what the hell did you mean weak?!"

"If you weren't so blind Inuyasha you would have been able to see that I also said 'at the time'." Sesshomaru said smirking at the look Inuyasha now made.

Before Inuyasha could utter another word Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagome, "Rin wishes to see you in the East gardens, she would like to speak to you before preparing for the ball."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Is it alright to take the children?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "I see why not."

Kagome nodded again, and giving her mate a kiss and a quick promise to see him later, she ushered Hirake out the door, with Kisha in her arms. Once Kagome was surely gone, Inuyasha growled at his brother.

"What else you want, jerk?"

"Inuyasha, it would seem that with Kagome and Rin spending so much time together, naturally we too would be spending much time around one another." Sesshomaru stated carelessly.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously, not liking how this was sounding already, "What are you getting at?"

"Inuyasha, one of our fathers dying wishes was for us as brothers to finally accept the other as family. Though I hate to admit, he's right. I no longer have a need to come after Tetsusiaga; I have everything I shall ever need here. Therefore, I believe that it is time to perhaps put the past behind us and move on. Looking back on it, you've progressed well in your fighting since I last saw you. Though it still needs more improvement, we can work on it and together we could become the sons once again of the famous Inu-Taisho." Sesshomaru said, watching his brothers many face changes and expressions the entire time with a slight amusement.

Inuyasha remained silent for about a minute before his face finally broke into that famous sneer of his, holding out his hand he said, "Alright Sesshomaru you got yourself a deal but on two conditions."

"And what are those?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"One, you don't try and kill my family or I. And two, you stop being that superior, self centered bastard that you know you are." Inuyasha smirked this time he enjoying the flash of anger in his brothers eyes.

"You trend on thin ice, little brother." Sesshomaru warned, "I shall only accept the first condition."

Inuyasha "keh'd" but nodded, "I'll make sure Rin helps you with the second one then."

Sesshomaru growled as Inuyasha laughed. Sibling rivalry wasn't all that bad as some make it out to be.

* * *

Rin laughed out loud as Hirake sat on the grass with Kisha making the growing youkai giggle and scream. Kagome gripped her stomach, but couldn't stop herself from rolling around on the green grass.

"Ahh!!" Kisha squealed again in total delight.

Hirake hid his face again and then quickly opened his hands again at the same time leaning forward, "Boo!"

Kisha flung her arms up in the air, kicking and wiggling as she giggled.

Rin crawled to sit closer beside Kisha. Kisha immediately turned to the one she recognized as her Aunt and smile. Rin smiled back, reaching out and swinging Kisha into her awaiting arms. Hirake seeing an opportunity rose and ran off to go play in the gardens; neither adult bothered to stop him.

"Will he be back in time to get ready?" Rin asked.

"Of course, and if not, I'll just send Inuyasha to go fetch him." Kagome answered.

"Whom will I be fetching?" A cocky voice asked behind them.

Both females turned, finding their mates standing in the double doorway that led to the East gardens. Kagome stood and took Kisha from Rin's arms so that she could get up better.

"I was just telling Rin that if Hirake wasn't back from playing in the gardens by noon I would send you to fetch him." Kagome explained, handing Kisha to her father.

Inuyasha took Kisha gratefully, bouncing her up and down earning more squeals from the pup. Rin dusted herself off and went to stand beside Sesshomaru, smiling as his arm instinctively went to wrap around her waist.

"Rin the guests and Lords shall be arriving soon. I believe it's time to start preparing." Sesshomaru stated, looking down at his mate.

Rin nodded and turned to re-enter the palace. Sesshomaru watched her go for a moment before looking back at his little brother and his mate.

"I suggest the same to you and your family as well Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, then he too turned and disappeared into the castle.

Kagome stared blankly after Sesshomaru in utter confusion. "What was that?"

Inuyasha smirked, handing Kisha to her mother so that he could go after Hirake. "I don't know, love. I don't know."

Kagome turned to her mate and narrowed her eyes, "You liar something happened! Tell me!"

Inuyasha laughed, shook his head and took off before Kagome could stop it. Kagome being left behind stomped her foot in aggravation.

"Men, Kisha. I shall never let one touch you." Kagome vowed to her small daughter, briefly tickling her as she too entered the palace.

* * *

A youkai of great stature walked gracefully down the main hallway. His gleaming black hair flowed out from behind him, framing his sharp face. His eyes the darkest of red, they flashed with authority as his aura blazed with power only a Taiyoukai could posses. A red marking in the shape of a teardrop sat in the middle of his forehead. Behind him marched a dozen of other youkai, holding deadly looking weapons and faces that could challenge Sesshomarus.

Sesshomaru appeared before the group of youkai, his mask placed securely upon his face. There would be no emotion shown to this youkai.

"Lord Satsu, welcome."

Lord Satsu smirked at Sesshomaru, one hand going to rest upon the hilt of his sword. "Lord Sesshomaru, I heard the great news. Do tell me, is it true?" The Lord of the Northern Lands asked curiously.

Sesshomaru nodded, "It is."

The other Lords red eyes flashed briefly but he remained clam, "Well then. I must say congratulations."

Sesshomaru barely nodded, "Lord Shogun and Lord Kouyuu have already arrived. Follow me."

The Western Lord narrowed his eyes and then turned to lead the group to the ballroom. Satsu watched the young Lord in front of him with much curiosity and hate. So it was true. The great Lord Sesshomaru had finally taken a mate. But was it also true that his mate was the once little human girl that followed him around those many years ago? If so didn't Sesshomaru know the consequences of taking a human mate?

* * *

Rin fiddled with her napkin nerves getting the best of her. A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder making Rin jump. Turning her head she found a smiling Kagome looking at her.

"Calm down Rin. There's no reason for you to be so jumpy."

"Kagome, what if they don't like me?" Rin whined.

Kagome rolled her eyes, taking a seat beside her now sister. "Rin there's no denying that they will love you. You're charming, beautiful and full of life; if they don't like you then they're missing out on a wonderful woman."

Rin nodded, as Kagomes words sunk in. "Yeah you're right."

Kagome stood tugging on Rins arm. "Come, let's go meet these two Lords already here."

Inuyasha appeared beside them a smug look on his face. "Humph damn Lords."

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, finally succeeding in getting Rin to stand.

"They remember me but I can tell that they don't want to be around me." Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome placed a comforting hand on her mate's cheek. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't worry about them." Kagome reminded. "By the way where's Sesshomaru?"

As if on cue the large double doors opened and in stepped the one spoken of. Standing tall and proud, his head held high, golden eyes sharp and acute. Silver hair gleamed in the sunlight that streamed through the open windows, creating an unearthly glow around him. Rin smiled gently at the sight of her mate. To some the sight of him standing there was terrifying but to Rin it comforted her in so many ways.

Suddenly a tall, strong looking youkai appeared beside him. His raven hair contrasting against Sesshomarus silver one. What made Rin become suddenly frightened were his eyes. They were red and depthless, almost like Sesshomarus golden ones; only it was true and safe to say that this youkais held no emotion at all. His markings on his face spoke a thousand words. He was a youkai Lord and he was not one to be messed with. The teardrop made Rin curious as to why it was that, but strangely it looked familiar to a drop of blood. Rin shuddered, hoping her mind was wrong in thinking that.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A voice cried out and the hundreds in the vast ballroom fell to their knees in respect. The only ones who did not fully bow to the ground were Inuyasha, Kagome, the children and Rin. Sesshomaru regarded none who bowed at him but merely walked down the long median that ran between the man youkai. Rin peered upwards from her bowed position and saw black boots coming closer and closer to her before finally stopping in front of her.

"Rise Rin." His silky voice demanded.

Rin rose slowly locking her eyes with Sesshomarus. Yes there was the difference between the strange Youkai Lord and her Lord. His eyes did show emotion, but it was far down there in the depths of those golden seas. He held out a clawed hand to her and she gladly took it, giving him a sweet smile.

Sesshomaru could sense the fear radiating off his mate but when she touched his hand it faded. As long as she was around him there was no reason as to why not she should be scared. Rin knew that no harm could come to her when he was there by her side.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and the children rose slowly and soon the rest of the crowd followed suit. Three Lords suddenly appeared in the middle of the floor. And to Rins fear the one she had been afraid of the most was standing there, and glaring at her with as much hatred as he could. Sesshomaru stopped before them, and raised a hand towards Rin.

"This Lady, gentlemen, is Lady Rin; the new Lady of the Western Lands."

One by one the Lords bowed before one finally stepped forward. His golden hair tied back in a high ponytail, his eyes green and sparkling with light. Rin knew right away that this Lord was not as mean as the others.

"Lady Rin, I am Lord Kouyuu of the Southern Lands. I welcome you." His voice was soft yet full of power, as he kneeled before her and took her hand, kissing it lightly.

Rin smiled at Lord Kouyuu, "Thank you Lord Kouyuu."

Sesshomaru squeezed Rins hand ad the next Lord stepped forward and Rin knew why. He was a wolf youkai and in instant memories of her death burst into her mind. Sesshomaru slid his arm around her waist and mentally pulled at Rins mind. He used their mating mark to control her mind and calm her being so she wouldn't faint.

Rin felt the strong pull of energy and sensed Sesshomaru fill her body, immediately calming her nerves and fears. His arm secured safely around her waist she stood staring at the Lord now kneeling before her.

"Lady Rin I am Lord Matsuo of the Eastern Lands, it's a pleasure to meet you."

When he stood Rin got a good look at his features. His brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail just like Lord Kouyuu. His brown headband hid his marking but Rin knew it was there. The fur covering his body was also brown, and his eyes were a mysterious black. But they held emotion even for black eyes.

Rin took a shuddered breath as Lord Matsuo stepped back allowing the final Lord to step forward. And it just had to be the one that Rin was sure she would not grow to like. Sesshomaru seemed to tense beside Rin as the Lord stepped closer. _So he doesn't like him either huh? _Rin thought pleased.

"Lady Rin, I've heard so much about you." _Like how you stole my daughter's future mate from her; _Lord Satsu thought bitterly as he bowed, "I am Lord Satsu of the Northern lands, it's absolutely nice to finally see you."

Sesshomaru bit back a growl, knowing that the words coming from Satsus mouth were a complete lie. But Rin, being delusional like always, smiled lightly at Satsu, "You too, Lord Satsu."

Satsu stood back up, sending a cold glance to Sesshomaru. Icy golden eyes locked with menacing red eyes. The pair could have stared at each other for hours if it wasn't for Rins melodic voice.

"Sesshomaru..."

He shook himself from his gaze, and turned back to Rin his eyes softening at the sight of her form. Taking her hand again he turned to the crowd around them, "Let everyone know! Rin is now the Lady Rin of the Western Lands!"

Murmurs, and whispers started around them, making Rin slightly nervous. Did they like her? Why were they whispering if they did? Rin shot her mate a worried gaze that he only returned with a nod of reassurance.

Music filled the large ballroom, bringing many couples to come into the middle of the floor. Sesshomaru pulled Rin away from the floor and towards the front of the room.

"Take a seat Rin."

Rin gratefully took it, a gentle sigh escaping her lips. Her eyes found Inuyasha and Kagome dancing their children held between their arms. Their smiles and laughter brought a sudden sadness over her heart.

"Love, tell me what's wrong." Sesshomaru inquired placing a hand over hers.

Rin shook her head, "Nothing, I just can't wait for our son to be born; that's all." She lied.

Sesshomaru knew what she spoke wasn't the truth but he knew not to push it. Hoping to cheer her up he said again, "You know they liked you."

Rin looked to her mate, "Really? I don't think they did."

"Lord Kouyuu and Lord Matsuo did."

"And Lord Satsu?" Rin asked, dreading the answer all ready.

"No." Rins heart dropped, all she wanted was to be liked; be accepted. A gentle squeeze made Rin looked back up.

"But you must understand that Lord Satsu has never liked my family or our decisions in the past and present. He looks at you as if you are still a human. It is his problem not ours, and we have no reason to worry." Sesshomaru said comforting.

Rin nodded, turning her gaze to look back out at the dozens who crowded the room, their movements matching the music. Looking back to her mate she said, "Lord Sesshomaru, can I have the honor of this dance?"

Sesshomaru smirked, and standing reached for Rin. "Yes Lady Rin you may."

Together the pair joined the many others, enjoying one another like they would for many centuries to come.

* * *

A/N: Thought that was the end?? Lol it's not! Continue reading!

* * *

Lord Satsus eyes narrowed at the disgusting sight before him, Sesshomaru and that woman dancing as if they had no care in the world. Though he had turned her into a youkai she would forever remain a human in this youkais eyes.

_I will get that bastard back for not agreeing to take my daughter as his mate..._ Satsu vowed. _Oh yes Sesshomaru...for your sins, your mate and future child shall pay with their lives._

Turning and exiting the ballroom, Lord Satsu walked silently down the hall and towards the front gates. He would get his revenge, it may not be now...but he would...

* * *

**_One Month Later_**

A blood-curdling scream pierced through the silent halls of the Western palace. Sesshomaru winced as he quickly ran to his and Rin's bedchambers. Servants running around in total dismay greeted Sesshomaru when he burst through the door. Another chilling scream made Sesshomaru turn towards the bed, and in an instant he was by his mates side.

She reached to grab his hand, squeezing it in comfort. Her nails dug into his palm drawing blood but he didn't care. He smoothed back her hair, and planted a kiss there.

"Sshh, it's okay, I'm here now."

"Get me some more blankets!" Kagome shouted from below Rin. "Sesshomaru do me a favor and keep Rin from moving too much!"

Sesshomaru nodded, gripping his mate's damp shoulders. She looked at him and pleaded but all he could say was, "It's okay, it's almost over."

"Rin, honey I need you to push one last time. Ready...on the count of three...one...two...THREE!!" Kagome ordered Rin, and on three Rin took a deep breath and pushed. Struggling to move she cried out in pain; her screams striking Sesshomaru in the heart every time.

Suddenly a high-pitched wail filled the room. Rin threw her head back against the futon, her breathing slowly returning to normal. Sesshomaru leaned over his mate, giving her a quick, yet passionate kiss.

"Sesshomaru, Rin?" Kagome announced. The couple turned their gaze to Kagome as she stepped forward a small bundle held in her arms. "Congratulations, it's a boy."

Rin broke into a smile, even though they had already known it still brought joy to her heart. Rin reached out for her pup, and Kagome gladly placed the bundle in her outstretched arms. Rin brought their son closer as Sesshomaru sat beside her.

The pair gazed down at their son in utter happiness. What little hair he had was as black as the night, like Rins, but his blinking eyes were as gold as the sunset, just like Sesshomarus. His pointy ears were so small they were adorable, and his tiny claws reached out for his parents faces.

Rin broke out into tears at the sight of their son. Sesshomaru kissed Rins temple, softly speaking, "What are we going to name him?"

Rin thought for a brief moment but the moment she looked into her pup's eyes she knew, "Senshi?"

"Yes Senshi is perfect."

"Our little warrior..." Rin said gazing back down at their son, who was smiling and laughing.

"Forever, Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered.

"Together..." Her mate finished, turning Rins face to his, Sesshomaru captured her lips in his for a breathtaking kiss...

**_The End _**

* * *

Rin: How sweet was that?

Yasha: I have to admit it was nice...

Rin: Yes but it was also my baby... (Starts to cry)

Yasha: (pats her on the back) Yes so please review and be nice!! Hey remember what you were going to tell them?

Rin: (sits up, wiping her tears) I left it in a sort of suspense, that way there would be a sequel in the future. Keep looking back here, because it may be soon, like maybe when Love Is A Funny Thing is over. I'm not sure yet. But I will make one!

Yasha: Yeps, so cheer up it's not over yet!

Rin: THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sake and cookies for everyone! If you ever any questions feel free to ask me, and I'll put like a note after this chapter, explaining and answering your questions.

Glossary:

Satsu: Kill

Kouyuu: Friend

Matsuo: Strong

Senshi: Warrior

Once again thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Ja-ne!**_


End file.
